


Kinktober 2016

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: 19 days of shinee focused kinks for kinktober 2016kinks and pairings listed at the top of each chapter





	1. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin just shivers, bites his lip to hide a shaky grin and Jinki reaches up to trace a finger across the plush curve of his lower lip. “Well, you’re not wrong,” Taemin looks down and says it slowly, like he’s thinking. Jinki knows he’s planned this though, all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Spanking  
> Onew/Taemin

****

Taemin is on the couch when Jinki gets home from work; he looks up and gives Jinki a sunny smile from under heavy bangs, then looks back down at his homework.

“Can you help me with this?”

“Sure.” Jinki loosens his tie and glances back over at Taemin (who immediately snaps his eyes back down to his homework) and sits next to him after taking off his suit jacket.

“It’s calc. You’re good at this, right?”

“Yeah,” Jinki sits, pushing up his sleeves and hiding a grin when Taemin moves closer so their thighs are pressed together, “what’s troubling you?”

“Trig derivatives and integrals.” Taemin wrinkles his nose and sticks his tongue out at his paper, “but Jinki?”

When Jinki turns to face Taemin, the younger kisses him, one hand high on his thigh. When Jinki makes no move to stop him, Taemin clambers onto Jinki’s lap, flushes himself close and now Jinki can smell his shampoo. Coconut and lime.

Jinki’s hands are heavy on his waist and Taemin bites his lip, darting in for a quick kiss. “Cradle robber.”

“I think you get off on that. Am I right?”

Taemin just shivers, bites his lip to hide a shaky grin and Jinki reaches up to trace a finger across the plush curve of his lower lip. “Well, you’re not _wrong_ ,” Taemin looks down and says it slowly, like he’s thinking. Jinki knows he’s planned this though, all of it.

“Brat.”

“Cradle-“

“You like it, Taeminnie. Tell me you don’t.” Jinki forces Taemin to face him so their gazes are locked and Taemin shivers again, tries to turn his head just to feel how firm Jinki’s grip is.

“I did,” the breathy sureness of his voice makes Jinki reach down to palm the curves of Taemin’s ass, and Taemin only leans into the touch, flushing himself closer, “I _really_ do.”

“Do you?”

Taemin dodges Jinki’s kiss and speaks against his throat, “Jongin and Wonshik are coming over for a movie.”

“What about your homework?”

“Fuck homework!” Taemin chirps, just in time for the doorbell to ring. Taemin gets the door and Jongin greets Jinki with a cheerful “hey, old man!” nearly the same time as Wonshik says, “hi, Jinki.”

“I suppose I’m ordering food then?”

“Chicken!” it’s Taemin that starts up the chant, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He’s surely trying to ruin Jinki’s bank account, and Jinki frowns at him.

“Chicken it is.”

“Old man, do you have any soda?”

“Taemin, why are all of your friends such brats?”

“You’re just old, Jinki.”

Jinki snorts and leaves them to it, goes into the kitchen to order food for them all, and is almost startled when Taemin hugs him from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of Jinki’s neck. “What, brat?”

“Want you to watch with us.”

“I have work-”

“Please?”

Jinki turns around and kisses Taemin’s pouty lips once, twice, and again for good measure. “Must I?”

“Absolutely.”

Jinki is suspicious because Taemin is never insistant when it comes to mundane things like this, but he nods and feigns ignorance. “Fine, fine.”

He gets more suspicious when Taemin turns all the lights off and whispers something in Wonshik and Jongin’s ears. They promptly move to the floor and Jongin gestures to the couch.

“Sit up there, I don’t want your joints to hurt, old man.”

When Jinki glares at him, Jongin just copies Taemin’s demure, too-innocent smile. Brats, the both of them. It doesn’t come together until the movie starts and Taemin’s hand creeps over to Jinki’s thigh. Jinki makes no move to stop him, and Taemin grows bolder, beginning to palm him through his pants even as the movie keeps playing. And when he’s gotten what he’d wanted, Taemin unbuttons Jinki’s pants and wiggles his hand in, stroking Jinki with a too loose and too slow fist, even as he looks straight ahead. So Jinki leans over and whispers, “If you think I won’t do anything just because your friends are here, you’re wrong.”

Taemin’s lips curve up in a wicked grin, but he releases Jinki, only to hunch over and take Jinki’s cock in his mouth. Even when he brushes his lips across the head, Jinki can feel his grin and he pulls Taemin up by his hair, tucks himself back in his pants and clears his throat.

“Taemin and I will be back in a minute.”

Jongin and Wonshik barely blink.

Jinki tugs Taemin to his room and immediately points to the bed. “Face the wall, ass out towards me.”

Taemin complies, a breathy laugh leaving his lips when Jinki pushes down on the small of his back to straighten him out. His jeans are pushed down to his ankles and his shirt is hiked up to expose the smooth skin of his back and Jinki admires for a long moment before his hand rests gently on Taemin’s ass.

“What were you doing in there, Taemin?”

“I wanted you so _bad_ ,” Taemin pushes back into Jinki’s hand, “couldn’t wait.”

“And you thought I’d just let it go?”

Taemin looks back over his shoulder at that, grins, “No.”

So he’s planned this. “Turn around,” Jinki snaps, and as soon as he does, Jinki winds back and _hits_ and Taemin jerks, a moan shuddering from his lips as his head falls and his back arches.

“Fuck, Jinki-”

“Be quiet.” Another harsh slap and Taemin jerks again, hips stuttering as if he doesn’t know whether to arch towards or away from the pain. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taemin whispers, barely audible, but Jinki reaches out for his hair and yanks Taemin up.

“ _What_ did you say?”

“ _More_.”

Jinki releases Taemin and shoves his head back down, returning to his ass and rubbing his hand over the reddening skin, gentle and just when he feels Taemin relax, Jinki slaps harder, ignoring Taemin’s choked moan and reaching down and around.

“What, you like this?” Jinki’s hand comes away wet when he pulls away from Taemin’s cock; he’s dripping precome and Taemin whines at the loss - of Jinki’s hand on his cock or his ass, Jinki doesn’t know.

“Keep quiet or your friends will hear,” Jinki coos, probing at Taemin’s hole and watching him slowly open up for Jinki’s finger, “and we don’t want that, do we?”

Taemin just shivers again, and Jinki chuckles. “Needy. Twenty more, and count them out loud.”

Surprisingly, Taemin complies, counting in a shaky voice and after the nineteenth, he twists around, a challenge in his eyes. “Make it hurt, Jinki.”

So he does.

Taemin’s ass is brusied red when Jinki finishes and his cock is flushed an angry red when he turns around. “Can I-”

“No. Maybe when your friends leave.”

“We’ve got all night, Jinki. No need to rush it.”

Taemin pulls up his pants obediently and as he goes to leave, Jinki swats his ass playfully, “ _Don’t_ push it.”

Taemin looks back with a wicked little grin that speaks volumes. “No promises.”


	2. Fermata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trust me, it matters.” Something in Junghee’s voice has changed and she looks down at Tae, speaks slowly, “Can I fuck you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dirty Talk  
> fem!Jonghyun/Taemin

Tae’s half asleep on Junghee’s bed when she comes in with Gwiboon; Gwiboon’s lost her shirt and Junghee’s pants are already undone when they both stop short, seeing Tae.

“Hey, Tae. Oh, were you sleeping?” Junghee sounds apologetic and Gwiboon frowns as well.

“Headache,” Tae grunts, pouting up at the ceiling.

“I can make you some tea if you want. That helps me.”

“No, I’ll go to my room, don’t worry.” Tae rolls over and picks themself up, giving Gwiboon a quick hug - she kisses their cheek and Tae frowns because lipstick, yuck - before they shuffle back to their own room.

Almost as soon as they hit their bed, they hear the noises start and they curse the thin walls. They decide to put their headphones on - headache be damned - and they fall asleep with Avenged Sevenfold blasting in their ears.

They wake to Junghee shaking them awake; she says in a quiet voice that Gwiboon’s made dinner and to come out and eat because did they eat at _all_ today? Tae shakes their head no and Junghee sighs, pulls Tae up and leads them to the kitchen, where Gwiboon is just finishing at the stove.

“She really went all out when I said you hadn’t eaten today,” Junghee snorts and gives Gwiboon an affectionate kiss to her neck, “what a babe.”

And it’s true. “Rice is in the rice cooker,” Gwiboon starts, then points to all the food on the table in turn, “beef and radish soup, kimchi, pickled garlic stems, roasted fish, roasted seaweed paper, and fish cake side dish. And Tae, you’d _better_ eat.”

“I will,” Tae grumps, as Junghee pulls out a liter of sprite from the fridge, “did you guys go shopping?”

“You were knocked out,” Junghee nudges Tae, “we let you sleep, be grateful. Brat.”

Tae sticks their tongue out at her and grabs three cups from the cabinets before meeting the other two at the table. Junghee goes straight for the fish cakes and Gwiboon huffs at her. “Let Tae eat.”

“No, it’s fine,” Tae picks up their bowl of rice and starts on that first after getting a piece of fish and plopping it on their rice, “she’s good.”

“When’s your next gig?

“I think we’re opening for Jongin’s friend’s band? Ask Ming,” Junghee shrugs, “I have no idea, honestly.”

“I can barely remember to eat,” Tae grumbles, “do you really think _I’d_ remember when our next gig is? This is really good, by the way.”

“You two are hopeless.” But even though the words are harsh, Gwiboon has a fond little smile on her lips, and she whips out her phone, looks through it for a minute and places it on the table. “Have either of you heard from Eunsook today?”

“I think I lost my phone,” Tae mumbles into their rice, and Junghee nearly chokes on her spoonful of soup.

“I am going to superglue that phone to you, Taemin. Where was the last place you had it?”

“Our last gig. Or maybe at Ming’s. But...I think I had it when I was with Jongin and Wonshik? But we went a lot of places, so...it’s gone.”

“I’m not buying you another phone for as long as you live. Pour me some soda, Tae.”

“Why should I?”

“It’s right in front of you.”

Tae looks from the soda - which is indeed right in front of them - to Junghee and back again. “It’s...pretty far. I don’t want to.”

“Fuck you.”

“Well I mean, if you want.”

Gwiboon lets out a bark of laughter at that and when Tae looks over, they see her putting down her phone, an amused little grin flirting with her lips. “That’s going on my story. You two are a mess.”

“We’re cute at least.”

“ _I’m_ cute. You’re just okay.” Junghee flips Tae off when they say that and Gwiboon just laughs again.

“Tae _is_ pretty cute.”

“Cuter than me?”

“It doesn’t take much,” Gwiboon shrugs, “even my babies are cuter than you.”

“To be fair-” Tae changes their mind, shakes their head, “never mind. I’m going to be nice today. Junghee, you’re super cute. Cuter than Gwiboon.”

“Um, no. This face? It doesn’t compare to any other.”

“You’re right,” Tae shrugs, “you’re the cutest.”

Junghee’s mouth drops and she scowls over at Tae. “Bitch.”

Before Tae can open their mouth to reply, Gwiboon’s phone rings, and she excuses herself from the table to take her call. Tae and Junghee eat in relative silence; they can both hear Gwiboon talking - she’s trying to be quiet but Kim Gwiboon, being quiet? Tae nearly laughs - and when she comes back, she has an apologetic look on her face.

“Eunsook needs me to come get her, I’ll come over some other time. You two had better eat this all.”

Junghee nods and sees Gwiboon out the door; as soon as she comes back, it’s to say, “You still hungry?”

Tae shrugs. “Not really. We’re putting this away then?”

Junghee nods and they begin the methodical process of spooning food into containers and putting the plates, bowls and utensils in the dishwasher. And then they’re both sprawled out on Junghee’s bed, Junghee’s left boob pillowing Tae’s head.

“What’s it like, fucking a girl?” Tae asks quietly. They’re not sure why they asked, but Junghee just laughs.

“It’s pretty good.”

“But you can’t even feel it, so why-”

“Have you ever fingered yourself?”

Tae frowns up at her and Junghee just grins, apparently amused. “What does that…”

“Trust me, it matters.” Something in Junghee’s voice has changed and she looks down at Tae, speaks slowly, “Can I fuck you?”

Tae looks up at her, brows raised. “What about your girlfriend?”

“Gwiboon? She wouldn’t mind. It’s not anything official anyway.”

“How would you…”

“Same way I fuck girls,” Junghee shrugs, “why?”

“Okay then, I guess. Um.” Tae isn’t aware they’re blinking too quickly and too much until Junghee says it and they mumble a little curse under their breath, “do you wanna just... _now_?”

“I mean...if you want?” Junghee laughs and nudges them, “or do you want a beer?”

“Maybe later...do we even have any beer left?”

“Me and Gwiboon bought some. And she made me buy some wine for her, but she left it here, so I think it was for us? Or maybe she was just leaving it for-”

“The next time you have kinky sex?”

Junghee snorts and shrugs. “Pretty much. Clothes off, yeah?”

“That _is_ how sex works, so,” Tae rolls out of bed and takes off their shirt and pants, sits crossed legged facing Junghee, “how are we gonna…”

“Well, what size do you want? For my dick.”

“How many sizes…”

“Never mind, I’ll just-” Junghee slips out of bed and rummages through her nightstand drawer and pulls out a pale blue strap-on, “good?”

Tae picks it up and jiggles it, frowns, “it feels weird.”

“So do normal dicks, I guess.” Junghee’s undressing as well, an Tae snorts when they see the necklace around her neck (it’s just a simple cord with a ring around it).

“You still have that?”

“Well yeah, it’s your own ring. I couldn’t throw it out.”

“It’s no big deal. It doesn’t fit you. And besides, I actually forgot your birthday present that year-”

“You could’ve just left it at that, Tae.” but that fond smile is on her lips as she fastens the strap-on around her waist, crawls back in bed and sits across from Tae. Her hair is in her eyes and Tae reaches out to brush it away and when they go to pull their wrist away, Junghee catches it and suddenly there’s _that_ look in her eyes, and Tae swallows. She leans in and Tae’s eyes flutter shut, but there’s no kiss pressed to their lips and just when Tae is about to open their mouth to ask what the _hell_ Junghee? there are soft lips pressing against theirs and they’re kind of chapped but it’s nice, and now they can see why Gwiboon likes to kiss Junghee so much. She’s taken the lead before they can realize and her lips are insistent, and before they know it, their head is hitting the pillow and one of Junghee’s hands is creeping down to Tae’s hipbones, inner thighs and she’s not quite touching their dick and _guh_ , that’s how they like it best and why does she know them this well?

Junghee’s lips brush their ear and Tae shivers when she speaks, voice low and husky, “You’re gonna suck my cock, okay?”

And it _shouldn’t_ turn them on but _dear god_ it does; Junghee finds their hand and directs it to her cock, slick with lube that when did she put that on?

“Answer me,” Junghee’s teeth find Tae’s earlobe and she bites down _hard_ and oh _fuck_ -

“Yes, I’ll - _fuck_ , stop it-”

“You’re telling me what to do?” Junghee rears back and regards Tae with cold eyes and holy shit. Just. Holy shit.

Tae flips over so they’re on their stomach and Junghee directs their head to her crotch, and when they place their tongue to the tip, they’re surprised to find the lube tastes like strawberries. It’s not _bad_ , and they take more in, surprised to hear Junghee moan. “You’re so pretty like this, on your knees for me,” she croons, “be good and take it all, okay?”

Tae shudders at that and tries to take more, and when Junghee says to go deeper, Tae obeys immediately. It’s like her voice has put a spell on them and guh, they’re already more than half hard from this much alone.

Junghee seems to notice the building movements of their hips against the sheets and she chuckles, “You like sucking cock, do you? You like having your mouth stuffed full? Do you want me to fuck your mouth?” one hand is gentle in their hair despite the dirty words and Tae starts to pull back but then Junghee positively _growls,_  “did I _tell_ you to stop?” and Tae immediately lowers their mouth down.

“So obedient, so pretty like this. Wish I could come all over your pretty face, but I want to see you fucked out for me too much for that. Get up, on all fours.”

Tae scrambles to obey and almost immediately, Junghee is palming the curves of their ass, “So so pretty. Can’t wait to ruin you.” and then a gentle kiss and a harsh bite and she laughs when their back arches.

“Do I even need to finger you?”

“I’m not _that_ loose,” Tae protests breathlessly.

“Not yet, anyway.” Guh. Tae hears her open the little bottle of lube and one slim finger twists its way inside and Tae shivers; it’s been far too long.

“Good?”

“ _Yes_ , you can add another-” and she is, without preamble. And _that’s_ what they missed, the stretch and slight burn.

Tae drops their head, arms trembling when her fingers brush their spot. “God, you’re good…”

Junghee laughs and presses a row of kisses up Tae’s back and they feel her cock bump against their legs and guh, they want it _now_. That’s when Junghee adds a third finger, as if she’s read their mind, and then she murmurs, “So tight, so hot. You’re gonna feel so good around my cock, gonna take it all, right?”

And Tae can’t help the low yes that leaves their lips, already pushing back into her fingers, “I’m _good_ , just fuck me already, Jung.”

Another low chuckle and Junghee slips her fingers out slow, palms Tae’s ass again and then the head of her cock is nudging the rim of Tae’s hole and guh. She pushes in too slow, slow enough that Tae feels every centimeter, stretching them wide and reaching deep. And as soon as they nod that she can go, she _goes_ , starting fast from the start and only going faster, deeper, and it’s _good_ , better than Tae would’ve imagined.

“So tight,” she says as she pushes in again, one hand on Tae’s hips and the other meandering around to brush just near their cock, touches gentle even as she whispers pure filth in their ear like _how much I want you to ride me, wanna see you work for it, want you to come from just me fucking you, want to see how your pretty hole stretches for my cock, want you to fuck yourself on my cock and you’ll look so pretty for me, all mine and_

Tae already feels their orgasm building from the contrast of the gentleness of Junghee’s touch and the way she’s fucking them and the fact that this is actually happening, and then Junghee whispers, “Come for me, Tae.” and they _do_. It’s the hardest they’d ever come and their arms give out just after Junghee pulls her cock from their ass.

“At least move over so you’re not sitting in your own come,” she says, rather crudely and Tae snorts.

“You sure have an on and off switch.”

“It’s part of my charm. Gonna clean this up and get you a washcloth. Need anything?”

Tae hums, rolls over because yeah, laying in their come is pretty gross. “How about that beer?”

“Of course.”


	3. Confictura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their gazes meet and Taemin nearly shivers when pale pink lips curve up in a smirk as the man looks him up and down, practically undressing him with his eyes. And those hands, the things he could do with them. Taemin kind of wants this man to order him to his knees and make him crawl over and suck him off for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Public  
> Taemin/Key

Taemin quite likes riding the train. It’s cool, and there are always people on it, people he and Jinki can watch and make stories about. Sometimes, of course, there are the people that Taemin thinks to himself about: inappropriate thoughts that would make Jinki blush and splutter, thoughts that just make Taemin bite his lip and place his jacket in his lap. (He definitely enjoys the idea of being pinned to the train wall by the blonde from last Wednesday and watching the muscles in his arms bulge as Taemin squirms in his grasp; or grinding against the tall guy with the big eyes and watching him try to keep his composure)

Today, though, is different, because the train is positively packed, and across from him is a man that looks not a few years older than him; his hair is black, slicked back and he’s wearing a leather jacket over a mesh shirt and ripped jeans and it’s only 4pm?

Their gazes meet and Taemin nearly shivers when pale pink lips curve up in a smirk as the man looks him up and down, practically undressing him with his eyes. And those _hands_ , the things he could do with them. Taemin kind of wants this man to order him to his knees and make him crawl over and suck him off for everyone to see

Those pretty pink lips part and form words that Taemin cannot hear; and he tears his gaze away from them (he kind of wants those lips on his cock as well) to focus on the man’s eyes. A brow is raised and Taemin lets his tongue dart out to lick across his lips and he grins when the man’s gaze locks on the movement. And then Jinki nudges him, shows him a video of a puppy chasing its own tail, and Taemin watches the 3:23 minute long video without paying attention, thoughts entirely focused on the man’s lips and fingers and gaze. When he looks back though, the man is still looking him, and Taemin fights a grin.

But their stop is coming up, so Taemin turns to Jinki, thinking as he speaks. “Hey, Jinki, I forgot that I have to - I left my wallet at home. And I don’t want you to pay for me, so I’ll just meet you for chicken, okay?”

Jinki nods, opens his mouth to speak, then closes it and grins. “Hurry up though, I’m _hungry_.”

Taemin sees Jinki off the train with a sunny smile, then turns back to find the man sliding into Jinki’s seat.

“What’s your name?”

And _guh_ , his voice. It’s deep and sharp and Taemin shudders, barely gets out a breathy, “Taemin,” before the man is speaking again.

“Do you speak English?”

And Taemin nods, because he _does_ , not fluently, but he can. “I can understand more than I can speak it, but why-“

“My name is Kibum,” Kibum says in English, “and I saw you eying me earlier. You want me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Taemin replies - in English as well. He’s looking around to see if anyone’s noticed what’s going on, but there’s nothing so far, and Taemin finds the idea that they’re doing this in public, that someone could be listening and understanding…it makes it _that_ much hotter.

“What do you want? Do you want to get on your knees for me? You have a pretty mouth, can you put it to good use for me? Or do you want me to fuck you?” Kibum doesn’t even wait for a reply (not that Taemin has one), just keeps speaking, “do you want to ride me or should I bend you over?”

And then Taemin gets an idea. He stands and leads Kibum to the window of the train, faces it and shivers when he feels Kibum’s breath against his neck. “Do you want me?” Taemin’s breath fogs a bit of the window up, and suddenly he feels _something_ press into the curve of his ass, and his legs nearly buckle.

“Does that answer your question?” Kibum’s hands are gripping Taemin’s waist tight, “what are you, a freshman?”

“I’m eighteen. In two months, anyway.”

“Really now?”

“How old are _you_?”

“Older than you think.”

…Taemin thinks it was supposed to gross him out, but _shit_. “Cradle robber.”

“You like it,” a breathy little chuckle as those hips grind in sharp little circles against his ass, “I’m only twenty. And I’m not going to fuck you here, kid.”

“It’s Taemin. And I’m _not_ a kid. I can show you that, if you want.” An expert roll of his body and Taemin wishes there was no one here because it would be so easily to just slip his pants down and feel the slide _that much more,_

“Needy,” Kibum’s lips are on his on his neck, and then Kibum bites down, hard enough to leave a mark, “have you fingered yourself before?”

_Guh_. “Yes, _please_ -“

“And you looked so innocent.”

“I’m _not_ , I-“ Taemin’s head lolls back and Kibum kisses him insistently, the strokes of his tongue playful and calculating. It has Taemin’s knees weak in moments but he doesn’t want to stop, needs Kibum to fuck him _now_ -

Taemin turns around and locks gazes with Kibum as he reaches down and undoes the button on Kibum’s jeans. He’s got Kibum’s cock in hand in moments and when he’s absolutely sure no one’s looking, Taemin drops to his knees and makes sure Kibum is watching when he licks across the head of Kibum’s cock. His own is begging for attention, but the look on Kibum’s face makes it all worth it. Taemin stops the kittenish licks to the head of Kibum’s cock and instead takes a quick breath before wrapping his mouth around the head and sinking down, down, until his nose is touching Kibum’s skin. There’s a hand in his hair then, and Kibum pulls him back only to force him down again. The suddenness of it makes Taemin choke, but he relaxes his jaw and breathes through his nose when Kibum tugs him forward and back again.

“You’re not even choking. Do this often, don’t you?” Kibum’s voice is shaky, at least.

Taemin looks up with difficulty and then back down, sucking hard and humming low in his throat because he’s seen things and _read_ even worse. And then he lets his teeth scrape over Kibum’s cock on the drag up and Kibum shivers, grips Taemin’s hair even tighter, and speaks again. “I’d come on your pretty face, but we’re in public. So swallow it all, okay?”

He lets go and Taemin pulls away just enough to say, “I won’t waste a drop,” before fitting his mouth over just the head and sucking _hard_. And maybe it’s that Taemin is so willing, maybe it’s what Taemin’s just said, but whatever it is has Kibum coming hard, and Taemin catches all of it just as promised, stands and opens his mouth so Kibum can see his come still on his tongue. And then he swallows, and Kibum’s eyes widen, then he smirks.

“I almost want to keep you.”

“Almost?”

“Come find me when you turn eighteen.” Kibum swipes his thumb across Taemin’s lower lip and then looks out the window, contemplative. “I get off here.”

Taemin thinks it wasn’t on purpose until Kibum’s lips tilt up into a grin, and he considers saying something equally as cringe-worthy, like “I can help you with that”, or “but you just did!”, but before he can say anything, Jinki is elbowing him in the side, frown evident in his voice.

“Taemin, get up, this is our stop! And I’m _hungry_ , so hurry up. You are paying, right?”

And then Taemin looks up, sees the man with the leather jacket and the long fingers on the phone with someone that’s making his lips flirt with a shy grin, and he sighs.

“Yeah, I’ll pay. Let’s go.”


	4. Da Capo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Try not to get come in your eyes,” that’s Minho, he crosses his arms and Taemin can’t help watching the muscles in his arms flex, “it happened to Jong before and it was not a pretty sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Bukkake  
> Onew/Jonghyun/Minho

It’s Taemin’s second video, and he’s nervous. Kibum is hovering at the edge of the set, ready to intervene with a scowl on his lips and his eyes trained on Taemin. He’s grateful for the protectiveness, but it’s just making him more nervous. Taemin twists the ring Jonghyun had bought him around his finger and brushes his bangs away from the glasses he has on (they’re non-prescriptive but they suit his face, and he quite likes them) and ignores the look his stylist shoots him. What does it matter, Taemin wonders, if he’s just going to get messed up later? But he stands still and lets her touch up his bangs again, eyes on Jinki and Minho. Jinki catches his gaze and gives him a quick grin, comes over and shoos the stylist away.

Nervous?”

“Very.”

“Don’t be. We’ll be gentle, and you know the safewords, right?”

“Yeah, it’s not about that, and don’t be gentle, I just. I want it to be _good_ , you know?”

“It will be. You’re gorgeous. You remember what to do, right?”

“Yeah…I’ll act like I don’t give a shit when you tell me I’m failing, I’ll ask to suck your dick, Minho comes in, I suck you both off, you come on my face.”

Jinki blinks, then lets out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, pretty much. And if anything happens, you know Kibum will be on it.”

“Try not to get come in your eyes,” that’s Minho, he crosses his arms and Taemin can’t help watching the muscles in his arms flex, “it happened to Jong before and it was _not_ a pretty sight.”

“That’s what the glasses are for?”

Minho nods, gives Taemin a gentle grin and then says, “Want to come over after this? We can order food and chill.”

“Just me?”

“No, it’s a thing we all do. Go to someone’s house and chill. We’ll watch movies if we’re not too tired, otherwise we all nap together.”

“Very domestic.”

Jinki shrugs. “We’re practically all dating anyway. Jonghyun and Kibum had a thing a while back, but…it didn’t work out. They’re still friends though.”

Taemin snorts. “Friends.”

“It seems that way, doesn’t it? It’s just that Jonghyun isn’t poly, and Kibum is…and a lot of other conflicting beliefs. They still love each other very deeply though.”

“And what about you two?”

“None of us are together,” Minho says quickly, “but there are crushes here and there. Like the one Jong has on you.”

“Does he now?”

“You haven’t seen the way he looks at you? He’d do anything for you.”

“Interesting,” Taemin hums, “he’s cute.”

Jinki opens his mouth to reply, then closes it, and they’re rushed away to take their places. Jinki sits at the desk and gives Taemin (who’s sitting across from him) a quick grin before closing his eyes, getting into character. And then, _action_ , and three, two, one - Onew clears his throat. “Taemin, are you aware of how miserable your grades are?”

Taemin shrugs and leans back in his chair, the picture of nonchalance. “So what? You’ll raise it, won’t you?”

“If you make up your work. Or actually come to class, and pay attention. Take notes.”

“And why would I do that when I can make up my grade another way?”

“And what way is that?”

But shit, Jinki - Onew - is _hot_ like this, all mildly condescending and raised brows and _guh_ , Taemin can’t wait to suck his dick. Taemin stands, walks over to sit on Onew’s desk, legs crossed. “You could let me suck you off. I’m good with my mouth-“ improvisation, “haven’t you heard? People talk about my blowjobs a lot.”

“This is inappropriate-“

“People also talk about your dick a lot, how big it is. Aren’t you going to let me suck it? I really want to…”

Onew’s eyes harden and he moves his chair back, gesturing invitingly to his lap. “Make it good then.”

Taemin licks his lip and nods, hops off the desk and comes around to kneel in front of Onew, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down along with his boxers. His dick is half-hard already and Taemin takes it in hand, licking his lips in anticipation, nervousness. Because he’s seen his dick from so many angles, seen how people fucked themselves on it and how they sucked it and guh, how Onew fucks them. But to be this close…Taemin hides a grin and kitten licks across the head, eyes trained on Onew’s. Another lick up the length of him and Onew’s head lolls back as one hand comes to fist in his hair. Not guiding or warningly, just a steady presence.

“You can do better than that, can’t you?” Onew’s voice is like honey now, deep and smooth and Taemin shivers, nods, slackens his jaw and manages to get about half of him in his mouth before he pulls back.

“Is that all? I’m disappointed-“

“No, it’s not, I just-“ Taemin grips him again and fits his mouth over the head before sinking down, down until he can’t anymore, but then he heard Onew’s voice again and tries just a little bit more, and he chokes. He tries to pull back, but now Onew’s hand is holding him still, and Taemin breathes in and out through his nose, fighting down panic. But Onew pulls him back up just when Taemin thinks he can’t take any more, and he frowns.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Taemin,” and he sounds it, “I think I can raise your grade to a C-.”

“No, no, _please_ ,” Taemin’s voice cracks and he strains forward, the length and thickness of Onew’s dick enticing, but Onew still has a hand in his hair, keeping him still, “please let me suck you, _please_ -“

Onew pretends to think, then lets go. “Take it all and I’ll reconsider your grade.”

Taemin shivers and nods, immediately covers the head in licks and Onew chuckles low in his throat. “Can’t even get enough of it, can you?”

Taemin shakes his head, nuzzles his cheek into Onew’s inner thigh and presses an obscene imitation of a kiss to the base before laving his tongue over Jinki’s balls and sucking hard. A moan spills from Onew’s lips and Taemin sucks even harder, kissing and licking up the length of him, tasting precome on his tongue and smelling musk when he inhales deep. His hand palms over what he can’t reach with his mouth and Taemin pulls back to admire his handiwork; Onew’s dick is fully erect and when he lets go it stands proud, flushed red and shiny from Taemin’s own spit.

“Take it _all_ , Taemin.”

Taemin shivers at the direct order, tries again and this time, Onew forces him down, down, all the way down until Taemin’s nose brushes skin and he struggles - fails - not to choke. He’s moments away from tapping Onew’s leg three times (their non-verbal safeword for stop) when Onew’s hand leaves his hair and Taemin holds his position for another moment before pulling away, spluttering. But he did it, and there’s a little grin on Onew’s lips when their gazes meet.

“Where do you want me to come, Taemin? On your pretty face or down your throat?”

“My face,” Taemin’s voice sounds wrecked, even to him, but he doesn’t care, not when his throat feels like this, “please.”

Onew hums and _guh_ , it _does things_ to Taemin. He stays kneeling as Onew takes his dick in hand, strokes himself firm and quick and whispers all the things he wants to do to Taemin (how hot and tight you’ll be and you’ll take all of me, won’t you? Want you to ride me, show me how much you want it) and Taemin responds in turn with his wrecked, touched out voice (please please please I want it so bad, need you inside me, I’ll do anything just please fuck me, need you so bad) and then Onew comes; in Taemin’s mouth, on his cheeks, his forehead, those glasses. And Taemin swallows what he can and leaves the rest on his face, shivers when Onew smears it around with the tip of his dick and then nudges his cock against Taemin’s lips.

“Clean me up, okay?”

And Taemin does, slips his lips around Onew’s cock and lets him fuck his mouth gently until Onew’s too sensitive and pulls back, leaning back in his chair. “I think you’ll manage to pass my class this time, but make sure you do your work next time, okay?”

And Taemin grins, shrugs. “Can I get extra credit then?”

“Of course-“

And then Minho’s rushing in, papers in hand. He stops short when he sees Taemin on his knees with come on his face and Onew’s cock still out, then a wicked grin curves over his lips. “And what is this? I could get you fired, you know. This is very inappropriate behavior.”

“But you won’t. Taemin, see to him.”

And Taemin gets the hint, crawls on hands and knees to Minho and reaches up for his pants, but a tsk from Onew stops him. “You can use your mouth, can’t you?”

Taemin whirls around to glare at Onew because he’s never done this, but he manages to catch Minho’s button and zipper between his teeth and pulls - he’s sure it’s ungraceful, but fuck that - and gets Minho’s pants and boxers down. He’s already fully hard and Taemin wastes no time, digging his tongue in the slit and tasting the salty precome there. Minho’s hand is rough in his hair and Taemin slackens his jaw for Minho to guide his head up and down his cock as he pleases. “Fuck, he’s good.”

“And so willing,” Onew replies, honey voice amused, “he must love cock.”

Taemin sucks especially hard at that and Minho groans, carding his hand through Taemin’s hair. Taemin lets his hand wander to the front of his own tight fitting jeans and hears another tsk from Onew; his voice is that much deeper when he speaks, “Did you get permission?”

And this is borderline painful but oh god, Taemin can’t get enough of it. He can’t even turn back to glare at Onew, or beg to be given permission, but then Minho lets him breathe and holds Taemin’s face in his hands, forcing their gazes to lock. “So gorgeous like this,” Minho breathes, shaky but still confident, “you look so pretty with his come on your face.”

Minho releases Taemin’s face and takes his own cock in hand and smears Onew’s come across the head of his dick, nudges it against the plush curve of Taemin’s lower lip. “Good?” Taemin kitten licks Minho’s cock and nods, holds still for Minho to use his mouth the way he wants. And he does, slow enough for Taemin to feel and taste every inch, heavy and hot on his tongue.

“Want me to come on your face too?” Taemin nods the best he can and Minho hums deep in his throat, pulls his cock from Taemin’s mouth and laughs when Taemin chases it involuntarily. Taemin only then remembers that Onew is watching, turns back to beg, “Can I touch myself now?”

“No,” Onew says immediately, “ask Minho.”

And Taemin does, even though he knows Minho will say no. And he’s right. Minho gives him a wicked grin as he shakes his head. “I don’t think you deserve to.” and _fuck_ , if it isn’t hot. Taemin isn’t sure if he wants to bite Minho’s dick off or suck him off more. Probably the latter.

“Are you going to come or what?”

But Minho’s hand keeps moving slow over his cock, (mostly for the cameras, Taemin thinks) and Taemin stands to unbutton his dress shirt so he can see all of Minho’s muscles; he kind of wants to bend over right there but _fuck_ , that’s not in the script. Minho seems to know what Taemin is thinking because he leans in and kisses Taemin, obscene and intense, with lots of tongue and _fuck_. Taemin reaches down to jerk Minho off and sinks to his knees when Minho breathes out a breathy, “I’m close” against his lips.

And then Taemin says what Kibum had told him to just before they’d been rushed away: “Please come on my face, _oppa_.” And Minho _does_ , comes with a low groan and his come spatters on Taemin’s face. Some gets dangerously close to his eye but he holds position because he’s _supposed_ to, lets Minho croon about how pretty he is now, with their come on his face and how good he was for them.

Onew meanders over then, presses his lips to Taemin and lets Taemin cling to him even as he reaches down to palm Taemin through his jeans. Taemin can’t help shivering then, leans back against Minho as the latter tugs down his pants and lets Onew stroke him in quick, firm strokes. Minho holds his hips still and whispers in his ear how they’d use him, how _good_ he’d be and they wouldn’t let him come until they come so _make it good, okay?_ And god, Taemin wants it, wants all of them to use them however they want and _fuck_ , Onew is even better with his hands than he thought because he’s coming before he can cry out a warning and then Onew’s hand is in his mouth, and Taemin licks his fingers clean, breathless and dazed.

And then there’s a loud “Cut!” and Kibum is rushing forward with a damp washcloth and Jinki takes off his glasses and Minho is telling him how good he was as Kibum wipes his face clean, and Taemin hears Kibum say that Jonghyun has already left to order food and he’ll take Taemin to shower up and they’ll meet the other two at Minho’s.

Taemin thinks he could get used to this.


	5. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin manages to wait patiently for a good three minutes before he starts to fidget, pressing little kisses to Jinki’s neck and tangling their fingers together. “Jinki,” he whines, “hurry up-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Humiliation  
> Onew/Taemin

Jinki’s just finishing up his report when Taemin comes bouncing into his room, wearing one of Jinki’s plain white t shirts and nothing else. Jinki’s lucky the shirt is big because knowing his boyfriend…

“What is it, Tae?”

“Let’s watch something,” Taemin chirps, climbing atop Jinki’s bed and wiggling over so they’re pressed next to each other. Jinki tries to ignore Taemin’s bare legs and he snorts.

“Is that all you’re wearing?”

“Maybe,” Taemin draws out the word and that’s practically a yes.

“Let me finish this up first, okay?”

Taemin hums and presses his lips to the side of Jinki’s neck, half a smile, not quite a kiss. “Hurry up, okay? I’m bored.”

“I’m almost done, calm down.” But Jinki’s used to this, to Taemin being a brat; it’s actually endearing by now. And Taemin says he’s not a kid.

Taemin manages to wait patiently for a good three minutes before he starts to fidget, pressing little kisses to Jinki’s neck and tangling their fingers together. “Jinki,” he whines, “hurry up-”

“Patience, brat. I’m done anyway. Can I change at least?”

“I like when you wear button ups though…” Taemin’s bangs tickle Jinki’s skin and he huffs, closing his laptop and putting it on the nightstand.

“So what did you want to watch?”

“Porn!”

Jinki nearly chokes, and Taemin giggles, opening his own laptop and pulling up a site and yes, it is porn. “You were seriously wanting to watch porn…?”

“Yeah!” Taemin already has a video up and Jinki nearly chokes again, “Jongin said this one was _good_.”

“And when was the last time Jongin had a good idea?”

Taemin frowns over at Jinki, pouty lip stuck out and Jinki can’t help leaning in to steal a kiss. Taemin cranes his neck to try and follow Jinki as he pulls back, but Jinki just laughs and traces a finger against the curve of Taemin’s lower lip. “Come on, start the video then.”

And it’s nothing special, a smaller guy is manhandled by two others and there’s lots of kissing and dirty talk and - it’s nothing _good_ , really, until the smallest drops to his knees and starts sucking them off. Which is also not special (he _does_ take dick like a pro) until one of them slaps their dick across his face, and Taemin positively _shudders_.

“I don’t see the appeal of that,” Taemin says over the pleading of the smallest for them to _please let me suck your cock, I need it-_

And Jinki almost laughs. “You don’t?”

“No, it’s so…” Taemin shrugs, takes Jinki’s hand in his and plays with their fingers, “gross, I think? It’s just weird. Who would want a dick-” Taemin’s voice breaks when Jinki places a heavy hand on his thigh.

“Taemin, it sounds like you’re lying.”

“I’m not,” but he _is_ , it’s apparent in the trembling of his voice and the way his legs spread, just a little bit.

“Taemin,” Jinki makes his voice more authoritative and Taemin shivers again, turns to look at Jinki and squeaks when Jinki tugs him into his lap, “you’re lying.”

“I’m not,” but when Taemin presses down, Jinki can feel that he’s half-hard already, and when Jinki smooths his hands up the curve of his thighs, there’s just skin and skin and smooth skin, even beneath his shirt.

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _oh_ -” because Jinki’s reached around and has one finger probing Taemin’s hole and when he finds it slick already, Jinki pulls back, feigning shock.

“Taeminnie, were you _fingering_ yourself?”

Which is a redundant question, because Taemin obviously has been, and they both know it. But Taemin shudders again, nods, lip caught between his teeth. “A little…”

“Is there anything _else_ you want to tell me?”

“I- I want to suck you off, Jinki. Please, I really...I’ve been thinking about it all day-”

“Get to it then.”

Taemin grins, presses a quick kiss to Jinki’s lips while he unbuttons Jinki’s shirt. And even though they’re well acquainted with each other’s bodies, Taemin journeys down Jinki’s chest slowly, like it’s the first time. When he reaches the bulge in Jinki’s pants, he nuzzles his nose against it, eyes fluttering closed.

“Can’t get enough of it, can you?”

Taemin shakes his head, not even bothering to unbutton Jinki’s pants; he yanks them down and licks his lips when he sees Jinki’s cock. Immediately he’s covering it in kitten licks and tiny sucks, eyes trained on Jinki and his eyes flutter shut when Jinki tells him to suck or _else_. Taemin presses an imitation of a kiss to the head and then says, “I liked the video a _lot_ , Jinki.”

“Be specific.”

Taemin rears back, startled and flustered. “I can’t, it’s embarrassing-”

“Did I stutter? Say it.”

“But-”

“Taemin.”

“I want you to slap my face with your dick,” Taemin says it quickly, immediately looks down as if flustered.

“Was that so hard to say?”

“Yes-” Taemin licks up the length of Jinki’s cock and mumbles, “and I liked when you made me admit that. Want you to…” Taemin shivers, doesn’t continue and Jinki can only _imagine_.

“You want me to what, Taemin?”

“Want _you_ ,” Taemin whispers, and Jinki sighs, as if disappointed.

“I saw you in here, the door was unlocked and half opened, and you were fingering yourself even though Jongin was ten minutes away. You wanted him to see, didn’t you?”

“No…” but it sounds more like Taemin’s trying to convince himself that, “I just-”

“I had no idea you were this dirty, Taemin. Get up.” Jinki doesn’t even wait for Taemin to comply, just shoves him away and manhandles him into position, bent over the edge of the bed, ass out. Jinki palms the skin presented to him and Taemin grips the sheets, pushing his ass out further. And Jinki pushes his shirt up, white fabric covering the skin of his smooth back because he’s too impatient to take the offending fabric off. He presses his thumb against his slickened hole just to see the way Taemin’s body so easily accepts him, and Taemin shivers.

“What are you going to _oh_ -” Taemin’s voice cracks when Jinki abruptly leans down and licks across Taemin’s hole, and Taemin’s entire body shudders as he tries to push back into Jinki’s tongue.

Jinki waits for Taemin to still before stiffening his tongue and probing inside and sucking, and then Taemin’s moaning and bucking his hips back, broken cries of _please_ and _deeper_ leaving his lips. Jinki reaches around to wrap an almost tight enough fist around Taemin’s cock, strokes just too slow to feel good. And _god_ , Taemin melts at that, hips stuttering as if he doesn’t know whether to buck forward into Jinki’s fist or back into his tongue. Jinki pulls back to suck a hickey onto the curve of Taemin’s ass and then he pulls away completely, waiting for Taemin to look back before he orders,

“On your knees. And suck me good.”

Taemin is immediately sliding to his knees, and while it is ungraceful, he’s eager, lets Jinki stroke himself before he slips his mouth around the head, sucks hard and laves his tongue against the throbbing vein, lets Jinki fuck his mouth in short bursts while he keeps their gazes locked. Jinki didn’t know it was possible for Taemin to look this needy, but he’s not complaining. Especially not when he lets his cock slip free from Taemin’s mouth and slaps Taemin’s cheek with it. Because Taemin somehow comes from that alone, and while he’s still dazed, Jinki slips his cock back between those pretty lips, gently fucks Taemin’s mouth until Taemin regains his senses, and then he _really_ starts, telling Taemin how gorgeous he is like this and how pretty his lips look stretched around his cock and he’s doing so well, being so good. And then Jinki comes as well, and Taemin swallows it _all_ \- he never wastes any if he can help it - rises to kiss Jinki with plenty of tongue so Jinki can taste himself.

“So did you like that?”

“Like what?” Taemin leans himself backwards onto the bed but keeps his arms wrapped around Jinki’s neck so Jinki blankets Taemin with his body, and Jinki snorts.

“Me slapping you with my dick, what else?”

Taemin giggles, then sobers up after another lingering kiss to the corner of Jinki’s mouth. “I don’t know...maybe you should do it again so I can tell for sure.”

Taemin doesn’t figure out if he likes it until the next morning.


	6. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki - who has taken his time and was watching them with a fond little grin on his lips - coughs pointedly and reminds them that they’re here for business, not pleasure. Jonghyun just giggles and reminds Jinki that in this line of work, their business is pleasure and pleasure is their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Creampie  
> Jonghyun/Minho/Onew

They’re driven to an expensive looking house and Jonghyun and Minho pile out the van and tear through the house; as soon as they see the pool, they immediately start taking off their clothes, but Jinki - who has taken his time and was watching them with a fond little grin on his lips - coughs pointedly and reminds them that they’re here for business, not pleasure. Jonghyun just giggles and reminds Jinki that in this line of work, their business is pleasure and pleasure _is_ their business.

Before Jinki can berate Jonghyun for saying that (and Minho for laughing), they’re rushed off for styling. They all know the basic plot and Jonghyun hasn’t even read the script, but he looks _good_ in his black Guns N’ Roses tank top and ripped black jeans; Minho in all white - a tank top with Franklin written on it in English, tight white pants - and Jinki finds his gaze darting between Jonghyun’s arms and Minho’s. Minho sees Jinki’s gaze and flexes, grinning impishly  and Jinki flips him off. Jonghyun is getting body oil applied to his skin and now he’s doing last minute crunches and Jinki sighs. They’re so extra when they want to be.

“So,” Minho’s strolling up to Jinki now, “straight boys turn gay, huh?”

“I hate that trope,” Jinki sighs out, folding his arms. It’s so _stupid_ and overused.

“Trust me,” Minho’s hand fits into Jinki’s back pocket and squeezes a little, playful, “it’ll be good. I know what I’m doing.”

“Can we at least fuck in the pool or something? It’s _hot_ ,” Jinki and Minho look over to see Jonghyun complaining as he finishes his crunches and starts on pushups, “I don’t even need this body oil, I’ll sweat enough for all three of us.”

“And Jong calls Kibum the diva!” Minho calls out loud enough for Jonghyun to hear, grins when he’s promptly flipped off.

“Stop fighting,” Jinki nudges Minho, trying and failing to hide his grin. Minho just blows a kiss at Jonghyun and Jonghyun mimes catching it, ripping it up and throwing it away. But he’s smiling, they all are, although Jinki’s is more exasperated than anything.

“So who’s getting dicked?” Jonghyun calls out, rather crudely, and Minho heaves a sigh.

“Do you ever read the script? Wait, you’re probably not smart enough for that.”

Jonghyun’s in the middle of planks, so he can’t flip Minho off, but he does look up to glare, lips twitching up as he grins. “Fuck you, Choi. It’s not gonna be me, I got fucked last time.”

“You’re the one getting all oiled up, Kim. And you’re the one that likes taking dick the most.”

“You’re the hyung whore, so shouldn’t it be you?” Jonghyun stands up and quickly adds, “Choi.”

Minho takes a step forward and flicks Jonghyun right in the forehead, but before he can say anything, they’re called away to start shooting.

It starts with them coming out from the house and to the pool; Jonghyun takes off his shirt and then Minho and Onew; the cameras pan over the dips and valleys of their abs and arm muscles, and then with a whoop, Jonghyun sprints and flips into the pool. Minho follows with a graceful dive and Onew wades in, lets Jonghyun and Minho pull him in and roughhouse with him for a while, until Minho _accidentally_ gropes Jonghyun and then in retaliation, Onew holds Minho captive while Jonghyun pulls Minho’s swim trunks down and surprise, Minho has a boner.

It’s a quick progression from there, they all swim over to the side and Minho hops out to sit on the edge of the pool, dripping water as his gaze smoulders down at Jonghyun, who licks his lips before pressing a kiss to the crown of Minho’s dick. Onew is behind him, pulling his trunks down and fisting Jonghyun’s cock underwater, leaving little kisses and nips to his neck, turning him for a open-mouthed kiss that stops Jonghyun’s hand on Minho’s cock. Minho covers Jonghyun’s hand and resumes the steady motions, lets his head tip back and a moan spill from his lips.

Jonghyun stretches up as Minho leans down and they kiss, and then Jonghyun and Onew climb out the pool, bare for the cameras to see. A sloppy three-way kiss before they head inside, holding hands and they end up in one of the furnished bedrooms. Onew finds himself pushed down onto the bed and then Minho’s lips are on his as Jonghyun’s plush lips work wonders on his cock. Minho twists and thumbs Onew’s nipples and Onew accordingly moans and arches his back, fists his fingers in their hair and lets Minho suck and lick at his lips, neck, nipples. It’s all too easy to make noise for them then, with how sensitive his nipples are. And Minho knows this, because he scrapes his teeth long one as he pulls gently, blows cool air and immediately goes back to suckling and twisting. Jonghyun is working wonders with his mouth, bobbing his head and jerking himself off like he can’t even wait, like he _needs_ this. And maybe he does.

Onew sits up, brings Jonghyun up for a kiss that’s all teeth and tongue, all for the cameras as Jonghyun arches his back and whimpers against Onew’s lips. And then a gasp and Jonghyun’s head falls forward and Onew knows just what Minho’s done, slipped two fingers in without warning and held Jonghyun open so he could slip his tongue between his fingers to eat Jonghyun out.

“So needy,” Onew murmurs as Jonghyun’s hips pulse back, forwards into his own hand. Jonghyun whimpers at that and nods, hanging onto Onew’s every word. But Onew doesn’t continue, doesn’t let Jonghyun hear what he wants to say so badly, because Onew knows - they all know - how easily and how much Jonghyun gets off on low, husky, honeyed voices ordering him around and telling him how dirty he is.

“Please-” Jonghyun gasps out, he’s visibly trembling now and Onew watches the muscles in his arms flex as he grips at the sheets, falls forward as Minho fingers him and presses kisses to the small of his back. He’s always been rather vocal and Onew finds he _likes_ it, loves the touched out little noises that fall from Jonghyun’s lips, loves seeing how far he can get and what he can do to make Jonghyun beg with his body and his mouth.

“Please what? Use your words, Jonghyun.”

Another shudder rips through his body and Jonghyun keens, spreads his legs wider and fucks back into Minho’s fingers. “ _Please_ ,” is all he manages to get out, voice strained and touched out already.

“Use your _words_.” Onew grips him by the throat and slowly tightens his grip, and Jonghyun whines, hand joining Onew’s in stopping his breath. He wets his plush lips with his tongue, blinking furiously and then, “fuck me, _please_ fuck me-”

“Who do you want to fuck you, hm?”

“Both…” Jonghyun looks back at Minho, “ _more_. Please, more.”

Instead, Minho pulls his fingers out, slow and Jonghyun whimpers, tries to follow; Minho slaps the curve of Jonghyun’s ass, harsh and unforgiving, and Jonghyun collapses, a startled cry falling from his lips.

“Both? Who do you want first? Or do you want both of us at the same time? I think you could fit us both, don’t you?” Onew makes his voice deeper and smoother, just the way Jonghyun likes it. Makes sure the cameras pick up the way he cups Jonghyun’s cheek so his nails can dig into the smooth skin there, makes sure the cameras pick up the way he kisses Jonghyun, open mouthed and messy, too much tongue and teeth. Makes sure the cameras see how desperate Jonghyun is, the way precome beads at the tip of his cock when Onew fists with a slow pace, too slow for Jonghyun to get any satisfaction from it. Jonghyun makes another noise and Onew takes that as a sign to continue. “Where do you want our come, on your pretty face or down your throat or inside you, hm?”

“Inside _please_ , want-” and that is the sign Onew was looking for, Jonghyun’s incoherency. Because that means he’s getting close, that it’s too much already.

And Minho is already sliding inside of him, slow and measured. He drags it out, one hand possessive against Jonghyun’s hip and the other on the small of his back, arching his back further. Jonghyun moans with sensation, tries to keep still even as he shudders. His lips part in a silent moan and his back is arched beautifully, and Onew drags him up for another possessive kiss, mouths down to his neck, the dip of his collarbones (it’s unbelievably sensitive on him and Jonghyun whines, clings to Onew as he sucks at that dip, the mole on the center of his chest.)

Minho’s fucking into Jonghyun faster now, hips pulsing steady and slow, gradually building speed and force until Jonghyun is keening, pleading for more and whimpering when Minho complies, tangles a hand in his hair and pulls his head up. “Let me hear you,” Minho rumbles, and Jonghyun’s mouth falls open as his eyes flutter shut.

“You heard him, Jonghyun. Let us hear you.” Onew grabs Jonghyun’s hand and guides it to his aching cock, starts a steady stroking pace. Jonghyun’s hand stills as soon as Onew lets go and Onew grabs him by the throat again, putting harsh pressure on his veins.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

“I _can’t_ -”

“You will.”

Jonghyun shudders and nods, falls limp and lets Minho fuck into him even harder now, collapses and tries his hardest to jerk Onew off while his hips stutter back into Minho’s ever building pace. “Fuck, Onew, he’s so _tight_ ,” Minho’s voice is low and husky and Jonghyun whimpers, “so fucking gorgeous, taking my cock like this.”

“Hurry up then, I want him too. It’ll be your sloppy seconds, but it’s better than nothing.” Jonghyun _shudders_ at the degrading words and then again when Minho spreads his ass cheeks, watches the slide of his cock in and out, tells Onew how _fucking hot_ and tight he is, how pretty his hole looks all stretched out, so pretty and pink.

“Think I could fit too?”

Jonghyun looks up at Onew, touched out and shocked and still wanting even as he shakes his head. Which Onew wants to snort at, because he’s had much worse than that before. But he doesn’t say that, just tips Jonghyun’s face up and presses another kiss to plush, swollen lips and lets Jonghyun pant against his lips because he’s too fucked out to do anything else.

“Gonna come,” Jonghyun sobs the words into Onew’s neck and Onew hums, makes sure Jonghyun is looking at him when he says,

“Then _come_.”

And Jonghyun _does_ , whines when Minho pulls out and Onew realizes that Minho must have been set off by his voice and the tightening of Jonghyun’s ass around his cock, and Onew pulls Jonghyun up, rubs gentle circles against his hipbones as he lets Jonghyun sink down on his aching cock. Jonghyun keens and lets Onew fuck up into him, pace brutal from the start and only increasing. His lips are swollen but he lets Minho turn his face for yet another sloppy kiss and he lets out a startled noise when Minho bites down on his lip and tugs.

“Isn’t he gorgeous like this?”

Onew hums, nods and can’t resist saying, “His pretty cunt is already so wet for me.”

“I’ll just have to clean him up then, won’t I?”

“Not until I fill him up too. He’s gonna be dripping, so full for us,” and then to Jonghyun, “do you want me to fuck you?”

Jonghyun nods, opens his mouth to beg but Onew cuts him off with a snap of his hips, “Then show me you want it.”

And Jonghyun does, circles his hips and grinds down because he’s too fucked up to properly ride Onew, lets Onew fuck up into him and moans into Minho’s mouth. Minho thumbs across Jonghyun’s nipples and Onew brings one hand up to toy with the sensitive spot on his lower back while the other moves up to his lips, presses two fingers in and curves them to make Jonghyun’s cheek bulge out, tells Jonghyun how gorgeous he is, _how easy you are for me, how tight your pretty pussy is, how much I want to see you come again, I don’t know if I want to come all over your pretty lips or inside you, want you covered in it, all mine-_ and Jonghyun’s vocal enough for the three of them, begging and shivering from all the sensation. His voice is raw now and he bites his lips, fingers tightening spasmodically from their hold against Onew’s shoulders.

“Inside, _please_ ,” is what he manages to say and Onew hums lower this time because he _knows_ what it does to Jonghyun.

He kind of wants to tell Jonghyun to beg for it, but he already knows Jonghyun’s had more than enough and he smooths a hand through Jonghyun’s hair, deceptively gentle. “You want me to come?”

Jonghyun nods before he can even finish his sentence and Minho chuckles low in his throat, turning Jonghyun to face him. “You didn’t beg like that for me, do you need me to fuck you again?”

“Again?” Jonghyun’s voice is weak and somehow still wanting, swaying into the light touch of Minho’s hand on his cheek.

“Could you handle it?”

Jonghyun shakes his head, biting his lip, “I want to…want you to fill me up.”

“ _I’ll_ fill you up, Jonghyunnie. Gonna plug you up so you’re always full with my come, would you like that?”

And it’s _that_ that makes Jonghyun try to ride Onew harder, the deceptive line between an order and a request. Onew indulges him, runs his hands along quivering thighs and slim hips and helps him bounce up and down, and then Minho’s finger rubs against the rim of Jonghyun’s hole and somehow it slips in and Jonghyun lets out a startled cry, comes again, untouched. And he tightens so suddenly and violently that Onew comes as well. Jonghyun whimpers when his cock slips out and when Onew turns Jonghyun around, he sees a thin dribble of his and Minho’s come slip from Jonghyun’s abused entrance and when Jonghyun relaxes his muscles, more flows out and if it weren’t a video, Onew would have leaned in to taste. But this is a video, so he refrains and holds still because he knows the cameras are going to want to get a close up of the mess they made and-

“That’s a wrap,” is called out and Jonghyun immediately collapses into the sheets, a more annoyed moan coming from his lips.

“Fuck, I have to go clean up. Are you two hungry, because I am.”

“I ate with Kyuhyun and-”

“Of course you did,” Jonghyun snorts, sits up and winces.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re such a hyung whore-”

Jinki interrupts Jonghyun before another argument can start and wipes away a smear of come from Jonghyun’s thigh before speaking. “If you want help cleaning up-”

“We’re not on camera anymore, _Jinki_ ,” Jonghyun teases and Minho snorts.

“You know you like being eaten out, on camera or not.”

Jonghyun hums and stands, stretches and Jinki’s eyes immediately fall to the curve of his ass. “Maybe if you hurry, we’ll be done before Key and Taemin. You two haven’t met him, have you? He’s cute.”

“We’ll have to watch their video then.”

A playful little grin flits across Jonghyun’s lips and he nods, “So how long will it take for you to clean me up?”

“Seven minutes,” Minho reaches out to pinch Jonghyun’s hip and Jonghyun dances away, startled, “so hurry up and get back here.”

Jonghyun is _very_ quick to obey, and he’s all clean in all but four minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also the video made while Taemin and Key were making their own video (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8556271)


	7. Staccato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeon just grumbles and Junghee laughs, continues the strokes of her thumb over Minjung’s knuckles. Minjung sits up then, pulls off her hoodie and her gaze meets Junghee’s in the dim light; the elder is staring at her with a hazy grin on her lips and Minjung only has one thought in mind: that she really, really wants to kiss Junghee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Asphyxiation  
> Minjung/Junghee

The three of them are watching a movie on Taeyeon’s laptop - Taeyeon to Minjung’s left and Junghee to her right - and Junghee’s finger is gently tracing idle paths up and down Minjung’s hip where her shirt rides up. Minjung thinks Junghee doesn’t even realize she’s doing it; when she looks down out of the corner of her eye, Junghee is focused entirely on the screen, lip caught between her teeth and Minjung sighs. The touches are almost ticklish, but thoroughly distracting and she frowns down at Junghee again.

“Junghee, stop it.”

The elder looks up at her from beneath her fringe and grins, “Why?”

Minjung just sighs, fond and exasperated, and Junghee’s grin only grows wider. Taeyeon is still focused on the movie as well, twisting the ring Eunsook had bought her around and around her finger. The gentle touches start after another heartbeat and Minjung then realizes why it bothers her so much; because it’s...more arousing than it should be.

“Junghee.”

Junghee just grins, lip still between her teeth and Minjung tries (fails) to keep the affectionate little grin from her lips. “That is incredibly arousing, stop.”

Now there’s shock on Junghee’s features, but she pulls her hand away from Minjung’s skin and nestles down to continue the movie. And there’s no touching, until Junghee laces their fingers together - or does Minjung? But it’s nice, holding hands; Junghee’s fingers are warm and calloused from all her years of playing guitar, and her thumb strokes over Minjung’s knuckles almost absently. She keeps releasing Minjung’s hand just to twine their fingers together again, and it’s soothing, playful. And it stays like that for a while; Taeyeon reaches out for Minjung’s other hand and her fingers are slim, cold and Minjung holds her tiny hand tighter, just because it makes the youngest’s lips curl into a tiny smile.

* * *

“Holy shit,” Taeyeon says at length, “it’s almost four in the morning.”

“Are we done here then?” Junghee says, a grin flirting with her lips, “can I sleep here?”

“Of course-” Minjung stops speaking then, because Junghee’s hand is creeping up to her neck, and she looks almost serious, calculating, “what are your intentions, Junghee?”

“I don’t know,” Junghee sing-songs, takes her hand away quickly and Taeyeon blinks over at them, sleepy and confused.

“What?”

“I don’t know either. I think Minjungie needs to sleep.” Junghee pats her thigh, doesn’t move her hand away and Minjung frowns at her.

“Okay, then we’ll sleep now.”

Junghee’s lips curl up into a playful grin then and Minjung sighs because this is exactly what Junghee had wanted. “Wonderful.”

* * *

They all squish into bed together; Minjung next to the wall, Taeyeon in the middle and Junghee on the edge; Taeyeon is sleeping with her head half in her pillow and she mumbles out little nonsensical words and phrases every so often. Minjung is sure Junghee is asleep as well, but then Junghee’s hand is searching for Minjung’s and then those gentle touches to her lower stomach and hip come again, and when Minjung does nothing to protest, Junghee’s touches grow bolder, flitting up and down her side, fingernails digging into her skin at haphazard intervals. Her fingers are trembling, and it’s clear she’s eager, if not hesitant, and it makes Minjung smile. She’s wearing a loose hoodie over an old sports bra and soccer shorts and her pulse jumps when Junghee’s fingers wiggle their way beneath the fabric of her shorts - pause, slip back up to her hips. The same gentle strokes for another moment, and then Junghee seems to change her mind, because she fumbles for Minjung’s hand and twines their fingers.

“What are you doing…?” Taeyeon’s voice is laden with sleep and Minjung freezes, realizing then that they’d been doing this all over Taeyeon’s back.

“Go to sleep, Taebaby,” Junghee mutters, “it’s late.”

Taeyeon just grumbles and Junghee laughs, continues the strokes of her thumb over Minjung’s knuckles. Minjung sits up then, pulls off her hoodie and her gaze meets Junghee’s in the dim light; the elder is staring at her with a hazy grin on her lips and Minjung only has one thought in mind: that she really, _really_ wants to kiss Junghee.

She doesn’t though, instead lays down and tries not to make a sound when Junghee’s thumb smooths over her nipple through the material of her bra; Minjung decides that she should reciprocate the touches and when she goes to find Junghee’s hand, Junghee pulls her hand to her throat and Minjung understands and squeezes, finds her pulse jump when she feels Junghee go limp, breaths stuttering out quietly. It’s incredibly arousing, being able to control Junghee’s basic functions, and when she pulls her hand away, Junghee brings Minjung’s finger to her lips and sucks, just to feel her go rigid. Minjung’s thoughts are racing now and Junghee lets Minjung feel her smirk, guides her hand back to her throat and Minjung stops her breath for longer this time. When she goes to pull away, Junghee stops her, her trembling fingers keeping Minjung’s hand steady on her throat.

When Junghee finally lets Minjung release her throat, she’s already worming her way back into Minjung’s shorts, relishing the way Minjung’s hips twitch on their own accord.

“I’m hungry,” Taeyeon mumbles then, and Minjung hums.

“I’ve got some granola bars? S’mores, dark chocolate and peanut butter chocolate chip.”

“S’mores, please.” Taeyeon slips out of bed and plops herself down on the floor to eat her granola bar and then Junghee’s hand is on Minjung’s cheek, and then they’re kissing. It’s nothing that intense, just a quick press of lips on lips, but it makes Minjung’s smile grow and Junghee shifts over into Taeyeon’s old spot, slotting a leg between Minjung’s and whispering against her lips,

“Be quiet.”

Minjung shivers and Junghee grins, kisses Minjung and sucks on her lip, brings her hand down to the material of her bra. She looks up at Minjung for permission and pushes down the offending article when Minjung nods; swipes her thumb over the already hard numb and pinches softly, brings her mouth down to Minjung’s breast and then finds herself huffing out little breathy giggles.

“I’m really happy,” Junghee whispers into the space between their mouths, and Minjung kisses her back before nodding. Junghee licks her chin and huffs out more laughter, and Minjung rolls her eyes.

“Such a dork.”

And that is when Junghee decides to slip her hand down to Minjung’s shorts again, fingers trembling and gentle when they move against her.

“What do you want?” Junghee mumbles, and Minjung gives her answer even quieter than Junghee asks.

“You.”

“You want me to what?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Junghee hums then, one finger pressing against Minjung’s entrance and when she’s about to moan, out, Junghee pulls away. “I told you to be quiet.”

“But-”

“Be patient,” Junghee’s other hand comes up to Minjung’s throat and the steadily increasing pressure combined with the gentle teasing of her finger makes Minjung go rigid.

Taeyeon rolls over then and Junghee freezes, pulls her hand away to again slot her thigh between Minjung’s as she brings her fingers to Minjung’s lips.

“I want to taste you,” Junghee breaths, and Minjung kisses her, feels Junghee’s lips curve up into a wicked grin. When she pulls away, it’s to say, “would you let me?”

And the breathy sureness in Minjung’s voice when she assents makes Junghee’s grin grow. But it’s getting lighter now and Minjung smooths her hand over Junhgee’s cheek, regretful. “I have a lot of work to do tomorrow...we should sleep.”

Junghee hums and nods, sleepy little grin flirting with her lips. “You know something?”

“What?”

“I kinda have a really big crush on you.”

Minjung’s grin is giddy now, but she’s not surprised. “I know.”

“Oh-”

“I don’t like you, but I do think you’re beautiful,” Minjung kisses Junghee’s forehead and grins when the elder flushes and looks down, familiar shy smile on her lips.

“Good night, Minjungie.”


	8. Caesura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when Taemin grabs each hand and cuffs them into cuffs attached to the bed, Minho knows he’d meant that.
> 
> “Where did you get these?”
> 
> Taemin settles back low on Minho’s hips and grins down at him, a predatory look in his eyes. “What do you think I’ve been doing with Jonghyun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: Edge Play  
> Taemin/Minho

Sex is always the same with Taemin, so when his boyfriend asks him if they can switch things up a bit, Minho shrugs and nods. Why not, it couldn’t hurt. But when Taemin wiggles up to him with a camcorder, Minho begins to rethink his decision.

“I wanna record it. For later,” Taemin has a too innocent little grin on his lips and he slides into Minho’s lap, pressing his pouty lips to Minho’s, “and besides, you’ll like it.”

And with the way his hips are already grinding in little circles against Minho’s as his grin turns sinful, Minho thinks he will.

“Fine,” Minho grumbles, kisses Taemin’s triumphant grin away and lets himself be tugged to their bedroom, where Taemin already has a tripod set up. He directs Minho to take his shirt off and sit on the bed while he adjusts the camera, then strolls over, pulling his shirt over his head as he walks. His jeans are impossibly tight and ride low on his hips and Minho wants nothing more than to tug Taemin close and leave marks all over his smooth skin. But Taemin had previously told Minho not to touch, that today, Taemin would control everything. And when Taemin grabs each hand and cuffs them into cuffs attached to the bed, Minho knows he’d _meant_ that.

“Where did you get these?”

Taemin settles back low on Minho’s hips and grins down at him, a predatory look in his eyes. “What do you think I’ve been doing with Jonghyun?”

And it should make Minho angry, but it just serves to turn him on more, and there are so many thoughts racing through his head - does Jonghyun get tied up like this? Is this the only sort of thing they do? Is that why Taemin had had that huge bruise on his arm? And for how long?

“Now, hyung,” Taemin interrupts Minho’s thinking with another sinful roll of his hips, “we’re going to do this my way. So you just…sit back and relax.”

“Taemin-“

“Have you heard…” Taemin leans in slow and finishes his sentence in the barely-there space between his and Minho’s lips, “of edging?”

And _now_ , Minho gets what Taemin had been plotting and he raises his head for a kiss, but Taemin is already sitting up, the picture of sin. He shakes his head as if disappointed, and runs a finger down the length of Minho’s chest, thumb smoothing over each nipple until they’re hard and then continuing down to stroke across each dip and valley of his abs.

“You’re not going to come until I let you, okay?” Taemin’s voice is sweet but his face is hard, and Minho’s pulse jumps. He’s inexplicably turned on by the change in his usually submissive and shy boyfriend and he makes a note to thank Jonghyun for whatever they do together.

“I asked you a question, Minho. Answer it.” Taemin slides a hand up to Minho’s neck and he begins to steadily put pressure on and rather than freak Minho out, it only serves to turn him on more. He nods, holding Taemin’s gaze and Taemin grins - no, _smirks_. And then his hips grind down in a harsh circle against Minho’s and he releases Minho’s throat and leans down to murmur, “Good boy,” and Minho’s hips buck up on their own. Taemin chuckles at that, a low, dark sound that Minho had never heard from him and then he gets off of Minho entirely.

“Do you want me to suck your cock? Or do you want me to fuck myself for you?” the words aren’t particularly vulgar, but the way Taemin is _saying_ it, that he looks like such an angel, and, and now he’s nuzzling the bulge in Minho’s jeans like he can’t wait.

“Or,” here, Taemin begins to slip Minho’s pants down, “should I fuck you?”

And it’s...a thought. Wiry, thin, angelic Taemin fucking him. He’d certainly know how to use his hips, and shit, with that voice? Minho almost wants to agree.

“I want you to suck me off. And then ride me.”

Taemin practically purrs when he sees Minho’s cock, already hard, the head flushed red. He lets one finger stroke along the length of Minho’s cock, almost reverently, before he grips it firmly, guides it to his mouth and presses a kiss to the head. Taemin licks his lips then while looking up at Minho, both for the camera and for Minho himself, and then he promptly takes Minho’s cock all the way in his mouth, barely choking even when Minho’s hips thrust up from the shock. But of course he doesn’t, with the amount of times they’ve done this. Taemin bobs his head up and down slow, lets his teeth scrape against the head because Minho loves the feeling, lets Minho’s cock slip from his mouth and runs his lips against the spit slick cock.

“Does it feel good?” Taemin mumbles, still fisting Minho’s cock. When Minho nods yes, Taemin grins again, dips his head down to lave his tongue across Minho’s balls before coming back up to dig his tongue in the slit of Minho’s cock, tasting precome and humming.

“Should I keep going, or do you want me to fuck myself on your cock?” Taemin’s thumb is rubbing the base of Minho’s cock in gentle circles, just where he’s most sensitive and Minho swears his heart skipped a beat.

“Ride me.” Minho says it firmly because he _knows_ Taemin likes being ordered around, but this time, Taemin barely blinks, just tugs his pants and underwear off before promptly straddling Minho and guiding his cock to his entrance. And then Taemin lets himself sink down, painfully slow, and his nails are digging into Minho’s chest and the little pinpricks of pain only heighten the feelings. Minho wants nothing more than to shove Taemin down further, but he bites his lip and endures it.

When Taemin is fully seated, his head lolls back and when he looks down at Minho, he’s the picture of sin. Messy hair and plush lower lip caught between his teeth, unmarked skin smooth and Minho has never wanted to have his hands free more; his snowy skin would look _so fucking good_ with hickies and bruises scattered throughout.

“Uncuff me,” Minho manages through gritted teeth, “uncuff me right this fucking second, Lee Taemin.”

But Taemin just laughs and starts fucking himself on Minho’s cock, just this side of too slow. “Make me.”

And Minho growls again because he _can’t_ , couldn’t even if he wanted to. And _fuck_ , he wants to.

“You feel so _good_ ,” Taemin moans, and it’s exaggerated but fuck if it doesn’t do things to Minho, “so deep inside-”

“Then go _faster_.”

Taemin brings his hands up to touch himself, paying extra attention to the brown nubs of his nipples. And now one hand goes up to tug at his own hair while the other falls to his cock as he keeps circling his hips in too slow motions, and then the hand in his hair falls to his mouth, and Minho watches helplessly as Taemin shoves three fingers in his own mouth, laving his tongue across them and curling his fingers so his cheek bulges out.

“Want you to fuck me,” Taemin whimpers, “want your cock _so bad_ ,” here he begins to speed up the lazy rolls of his hips. His cock is leaking precome and Minho’s mouth waters.

“The _uncuff me_.” Minho bucks his hips up the best he can, and Taemin falls forward, lips parted in a silent moan. What does come out is a strangled whimper, and then Taemin is clutching Minho’s shoulders as he fucks himself back onto Minho’s cock, desperate now. And it’s good, fuck it’s amazing, and just when Minho groans out that he’s going to come, Taemin stops. Sits up as if nothing is wrong, and stays completely still. He’s got a maddening little grin on his lips, and just when Minho relaxes, the slow and steady rolls of his hips start again, and Minho curses.

“When I get out of these fucking cuffs, you’re going to regret all of this, Lee fucking Taemin-”

“I bet I won’t.” Taemin’s breathless but he’s still confident, Minho _knows_ he is, and all he wants to do is fuck all that confidence to pieces.

“I’m going to fuck you unconscious,” Minho tries in vain to yank himself free, and Taemin’s hands flit over the muscles in his arms, stomach when he shifts, “I’m going to pound into that pretty ass until you can’t even think.”

Taemin moans in Minho’s ear then, whispers pure filth as he continues to ride Minho’s cock the best he can from this position (his voice is wrecked and husky and he’s saying how good Minho is and _I need you deeper, want more, want you to come inside me so bad, want you to fuck me like you know I love it, please Minho please please please fuck me_ -)

And Minho is responding; telling Taemin how _I’m going to punish you for disobeying, gonna spank you and leave a plug inside you all day and don’t you dare think of taking it out while we have schedules and I’m going to tear your ass up for doing this, Lee Taemin, you’re going to regret it all._

And then Taemin rears back, plants his hands on Minho’s chest and uses the leverage to bounce himself more feverently on Minho’s cock, and the look in his eye says that he won’t regret a second of it.

Minho doesn’t even bother saying that he’s close this time, but they know each other well enough that Taemin can read it in the twitching of his thighs, the tautness of his stomach and the fluttering shut of his eyes. And he stops again, pulls himself too slow off of Minho’s cock and before Minho can protest, Taemin’s sucking him off again, quick and dirty and he’s laving his tongue and lips over the head like he can’t get enough while his hand strokes whatever he can’t reach with his mouth.

Taemin pulls away, breathing heavily, and when he speaks it’s nothing more than a wrecked gasp, “Want you to come for me, _please_ , Minho, come-”

Instead, Minho props himself up the best he can and looks Taemin down condescendingly. “Look at you, so needy, and all for cock. You’d do anything for come and cock, wouldn’t you? You want me to come on you?”

And Taemin _nods_ , desperate and needy, layering his lips across the spit slick cock and not even bothering to lick his puffy lips clean from the precome staining them. And just when Minho is about to tell Taemin that he’s _close_ , Taemin looks up at Minho and _smirks_ , lifts himself off of Minho and starts towards the camera. And after he turns it off, he turns back to Minho with a devilish grin on his lips before he says,

“Too bad.”


	9. Divisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwiboon fisted a hand tight in Minjung’s hair, keeping their gazes locked. Gwiboon is taller because of her heels and Minjung finds she likes the submissive position she’s in now. “And what do you think you’re doing?” Gwiboon asks, voice sharper and lower than Minjung had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven: Sadism/Masochism AND Day Twelve: Master/Slave  
> Gwiboon/Minjung

Gwiboon from Minjung’s lit class is probably the most distracting person Minjung has ever met. From the chokers that are always around her neck to the sleekest bob Minjung has ever seen (framing glasses that she doesn’t need, that only make her look younger) to sharp feline eyes and a wicked smirk from pretty pink lips…

Gwiboon has a commanding presence: there’s always a queue of people trying to get in her friend group, ask her out, or just be around her in general. And even the people that scoff and say that her popularity is only due to her face are the ones lining up to even get a glance from Kim Gwiboon.

Her friend group though, is a strange bunch. Because Minjung is neighbors with Jonghyun, she knows things. Jonghyun is a senior now, and head of the school newspaper, the school radio show host, and probably the best musician slash composer their school has had in awhile. Everyone knows Jonghyun, and Jonghyun knows everyone, so he’s automatically a part of Gwiboon’s group, not that he hangs out with them much. Taemin is a freshman and according to Jonghyun, he’s a dance prodigy, and that’s how he’d met Gwiboon, who’d taken it upon her to teach him everything she knew. (Jonghyun also has a huge crush on the freshman, not that he’ll ever admit it). And then there’s the two juniors, Woohyun and Nicole. Woohyun and Gwiboon had known each other for years, and he’s now captain of the soccer team, so Minjung knows him from all their years of doing summer soccer camps together.  She doesn’t really like him, for the sole fact that he can be a bit over-confident and it sometimes comes off as arrogance. There had been rumors that Gwiboon and Woohyun had been dating for years, and honestly, no one is entirely sure what their relationship is. Nicole had also met Gwiboon through dance; they’d choreographed a duet for a dance competition and gotten first by a wide margin. And of course, there’s Jinki, who isn’t really in the group, but he’s been dubbed “the hot TA” that Gwiboon had tried and failed to seduce, simply because of the fact that he’s aroace. He’s still very friendly with her, and Minjung is sure there’s no one in the world that could resist his bright smile and friendly nature.

But Gwiboon.

Their very first interaction had been a mistake, an accident. Minjung had been texting Jonghyun while walking through the nearly empty hallway, and Gwiboon sure as hell wouldn’t move for anyone, so they bumped shoulders, and-

Gwiboon fisted a hand tight in Minjung’s hair, keeping their gazes locked. Gwiboon was taller because of her heels and Minjung found she liked the submissive position she was in now. “And what do you think you’re doing?” Gwiboon asks, voice sharper and lower than Minjung had expected.

“I’m sorry-” and this was also unusual. If it were anyone else, Minjung would have shrugged them away and kept going, but the intensity of Gwiboon’s gaze and the tightness of her fist in Minjung’s hair made her automatically yield.

“What’s your name?”

“Choi Minjung.”

Gwiboon hummed, grip tightening as her pink lips curved into a wicked grin. “You have such a pretty little mouth, MInjung.” And then she’d released her grip on Minjung’s hair and stalked away like Minjung wasn’t even there.

And in that moment, Minjung had never been more attracted to anyone.

* * *

But after that, nothing. Gwiboon barely even glanced at her, and when she did, her gaze was impassive. As if their meeting in the hallway had been nothing but Minjung’s imagine. But that certainly does not stop Minjung from looking. Because there’s all the see-through shirts and sweaters that soften her sharp cheekbones and the crop tops, dear god, the crop tops. Gwiboon has a belly button piercing along with all the rings in her ears, and while she doesn’t wear them to school, she does post pictures of her with loose _crop tops_ and _underboob_ and honestly, Jonghyun is right when he says there’s no way she could get any gayer for Gwiboon.

Which is why Minjung is shocked speechless when Gwiboon stops at her desk before lit, bats those feline eyes at her and asks if Minjung can come over after school because she needs help with their English reading.

Minjung accepts blindly - not remembering that Gwiboon is nearly top of the class (in lit, anyway) and that Gwiboon is completely fluent in English - and Gwiboon smiles down at her, holds out her hand and demands Minjung’s phone. She gives it back a moment later with another sunny smile, then retreats to her own seat with a flick of her hair.

* * *

Minjung is standing at the door to Gwiboon’s house at promptly 5:30, like Gwiboon had said. She rings the doorbell and only has to wait a moment before the door swings open, but it’s not Gwiboon that answers, it’s Taemin. He appraises her, a little grin on his lips, then he calls out, “Gwiboon! Your girlfriend is here!” and in a stage whisper to Minjung, “hey, she really likes you.”

When Gwiboon comes from the kitchen, Taemin says in a louder voice, “even if she is a total bitch sometimes.”

Gwiboon just frowns at Taemin and rolls her eyes. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Probably. See you later, Key. Bye Minjung!”

Gwiboon promptly shuts the door after he slips out and turns around to stare at Minjung, eyes sweeping her up and down to slowly to be comfortable. “You know, I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“Excuse-”

“And I saw the way you reacted that day. And don’t play dumb, Choi Minjung.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I want you.”

Minjung’s breath stutters in her throat and Gwiboon continues, voice low, “And you want me. You’re not subtle at all, I can practically feel how much you want me. So,” Gwiboon pushes herself off of the door and starts towards Minjung, and despite the soft blue sweater and tiny skirt peeking out from under it, her gaze is hard, intense. Minjung feels trapped and despite the fact that Minjung is a little taller, Gwiboon makes her feel small and it’s...really hot.

“So,” Gwiboon repeats, fisting a hand in Minjung’s hair, “tell me what you want.”

And without even thinking, Minjung obeys, “I need you.”

“You need me to _what_?” Gwiboon’s grip tightens, but she doesn’t pull, not yet, “be specific.”

“I want you to,” Minjung’s cheeks burn even as she says it, “hurt me.”

A perfect brow is raised and Gwiboon looks at Minjung skeptically before she snorts. “You don’t.”

“I do, want you to pull my hair and choke me and fuck me and bite me and leave bruises _everywhere_ -”

Gwiboon just hums, seemingly unimpressed, and starts for the stairs. When she sees Minjung isn’t following, she arches a brow, looking her up and down. “Aren’t you coming?”

Minjung wants to say _not yet,_ but she follows Gwiboon up the stairs and to what must be her room, wordless. It’s quiet for a long moment, but then Gwiboon breaks the silence with a single command.

“Strip,” Gwiboon’s voice leaves no room for argument and when Minjung obeys, Gwiboon’s next words send a coil of heat through Minjung’s body, “good girl.”

And after Minjung pulls her sweater over her head, she realizes that Gwiboon is also undressing. She realizes three things at once then: that Gwiboon hadn’t been wearing anything under her sweater, that she’s absolutely gorgeous, and that she wants this girl _bad_.

“On your knees,” even as she says it, Gwiboon manhandles Minjung to her knees, not even minding that Minjung hisses when the carpet scrapes her knees. The shock of pain somehow makes this _that much more palpable,_ and Minjung nuzzles into Gwiboon’s inner thigh before pressing her lips to the snowy skin. Gwiboon pulls her gently back by the hair and then slaps her across the face, lips pursed.

“Did I _tell_ you to touch me?”

“No, I’m sorry, please let me touch you-”

Instead of giving her assent, Gwiboon spins around on her heel and sits on the edge of the bed, spreads her legs and beckons Minjung close. Minjung just inhales first, smells the sweet smell of Gwiboon’s perfume and the vanilla of her lotion and a faint undertone of musk; her hands tremble when she places them on Gwiboon’s thighs, and Gwiboon runs a soothing hand through her hair.

A tentative lick and Minjung can’t say she loves the taste, but it makes Gwiboon’s thighs quiver and Minjung finds she _likes_ that, so she stiffens her tongue and licks again, swirls her tongue around Gwiboon’s clit and sucks because it makes Gwiboon arch her back and shudder, and her hips are twitching now, even as she taunts Minjung, telling her that she’d better do better if she wants to come because _really, that’s it?_

So Minjung slips two of her fingers in her mouth and slides them one at a time inside Gwiboon, fingers her open and eats her out, the strokes of her tongue quick and dirty, slow whenever she reaches Gwiboon’s clit just for the way it makes her tremble.

And then Gwiboon yanks her head back, and her cheeks are flushed blotchy red and her breaths are shaky. “Come here.”

Minjung obeys, seats herself in Gwiboon’s lap and lets Gwiboon kiss her even as one hand slips down to thumb at her nipples, down and around to the curve of her ass, back to the front to spread her wetness around idly. “As I recall,” Gwiboon says against Minjung’s lips, “you want me to pull your hair and choke you and fuck you and leave bruises everywhere. Am I right?”

(And Minjung would reply, but Gwiboon’s other hand is already tight around her throat, and Minjung finds she _likes_ it, more than she thought she would.) Instead, Minjung tries to nod, just gives up and lets Gwiboon stop her breath; and this way she can feel _everything_ , Gwiboon’s three fingers inside her, the brush of her breasts against Minjung’s, the brush of Gwiboon’s soft lips against Minjung’s, the pressure of her hand. Gwiboon releases Minjung’s throat then and with the rush of oxygen comes a wave of adrenaline, and Minjung realizes too late that she’s about to come, and just when she’s about to open her mouth to warn Gwiboon, she’s coming hard, and before she can even recover, Gwiboon’s pushing her dirtied fingers into Minjung’s mouth.

“Clean me up, okay?” she murmurs, curves her fingers so Minjung’s cheek bulges out, “you were so good for me.”

Minjung leans her head against Gwiboon’s shoulder, suddenly exhausted, mumbles into her neck, “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Gwiboon runs her fingers through Minjung’s hair, “let me clean you up.”

Minjung grumbles, nods and lets herself fall limp on Gwiboon’s bed, and she’s asleep by the time Gwiboon comes back.

(And a week later, she has herself a girlfriend, and an entirely new set of friends.)


	10. Etude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki struggles again, realizes that oh, his arms are tied, and then comes the realization that oh, his arms are tied. And he’s naked. Then there comes a playful little laugh and Jinki freezes because that certainly means nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen: Sensory Deprivation  
> Onew/Key

Something is off when Jinki wakes up, but he doesn’t realize what it is until he opens his eyes. Or tries to anyway. It’s pitch black whether he opens or closes his eyes, and he thinks that maybe Kibum’s put their sleeping mask over Jinki’s eyes while he was asleep, but when he raises his arms to take the mask off, his arms don’t move. Jinki struggles again, realizes that oh, his arms are tied, and then comes the realization that _oh, his arms are tied_. And he’s naked. Then there comes a playful little laugh and Jinki freezes because _that_ certainly means nothing good.  


“Did you sleep well?” Kibum sounds completely calm, as if nothing is out of the ordinary at all about this situation.

“Kibum, what are you doing?”

A shift in the bed next to him and then Kibum drops their entire weight on Jinki’s middle. “Waking you up. Do you know what today is?”

Jinki wracks his brain for any important dates that he could have forgotten. October 14; it’s not his or Kibum’s birthday, it’s not their anniversary - or, wait.

“Is it our anniversary?”

There’s dead silence from Kibum, and Jinki can practically see them roll their eyes. “No, Jinki, it’s not our anniversary.”

“Then what-”

Kibum places both hands on Jinki’s chest, thumbs rubbing idly at his nipples through his shirt. Or, only one thumb reaches his nipple; the other searches around for a moment before finding it. “It’s a Friday. Isn’t that reason enough for some kinky morning sex?”

“So you just woke up horny and decided we were in need of kinky morning sex.”

Kibum hums, shrugs and Jinki’s breath stops in his throat when Kibum’s hips begin a slow and steady roll into his. “Are you complaining? Should I stop?”

“I think you should take the blindfold off and untie me. Where did you get these from anyway?”

“Borrowed them from Taemin. He and Minho...Taemin said they had fun. And no, I won’t untie you. In fact-” and then Kibum gets completely off of Jinki, and it’s quiet. Jinki tries to calm his breathing so he can focus on the slightest sound, but he hears nothing.

“Kibum, I am going to fuck you _up_ when I get untied.”

A chuckle from Jinki’s left and he whips his head in that direction, but there’s quiet again. Kibum smooths their thumb over Jinki’s right nipple now and then the light touch disappears. “Fuck me up, or fuck me? Because I’d _definitely_ rather have the latter.”

“Fuck you, Kibum.”

Nothing, and Jinki tries to relax. His pulse is racing though and he’s hyper-aware of everything; especially the fact that Kibum could be anywhere. Suddenly, Kibum’s light breaths are against Jinki’s lips and they’re kissing, soft and surprisingly chaste given the situation. Kibum tries to pull away and Jinki clamps down on their lower lip; it makes Kibum groan even as their lips curve into a grin. When Jinki releases their lip, they roll off of Jinki with another devilish laugh.

“Someone’s needy. And so early…” Kibum even _sounds_ like they’re smiling, and Jinki growls into empty air, unable to pinpoint exactly where his partner is.

“As soon as I get out of this…”

“You’ll what?” And now Kibum’s voice is coming from Jinki’s lower right, and they suck what will probably be a hickey into Jinki’s thigh, “you’ll fuck me?”

“ _Kibum, I swear_ -,” Jinki’s growl turns into a moan mid-sentence when Kibum takes his cock in their hand and begins to stroke, almost too slow and almost too loose.

Kibum sounds way too innocent when they murmur, “You swear what?” they let go then, but Jinki can still feel the warmth of their body next to him.

“ _Untie_ me, Kim Kibum. _Now_.”

“ _Make_ me,” Kibum says right back, grin evident in their voice. And just when Jinki is about to open his mouth to threaten... _something_ , Kibum’s mouth is on his cock. And they don’t tease this time: Kibum lets Jinki’s hips buck up even as they keep pushing downwards until their nose is brushing the skin of Jinki’s pelvis.

And it’s _that much hotter_ because Jinki can’t even _see_ Kibum, even though he _knows_ how fucked out they’ll look with thinned out lips and hazed over eyes and messy hair and blotchy red skin.

But then Kibum stops. Abruptly pulls away, completely this time, and Jinki is left panting, dick throbbing. “Are you gonna let me ride you now?”

And the roughness of their voice, the words themselves, the fact that Kibum is so damn _needy_ , it all sends a coil of heat straight to Jinki’s stomach and his hips buck up again, impatient.

“Get your pretty ass over here and untie me, and maybe I will.”

“Maybe? Maybe I could keep you tied up then. Eventually one of the others would walk in on you, and you wouldn’t want them to see you tied up and naked. Or would you, do you want someone to see?”

Jinki is nodding a frantic yes, and he doesn’t realize until later that the words had been a distraction. Because all of a sudden, Kibum is grasping Jinki’s dick and - not even slowly - sitting themself down. Almost as soon as they’re fully seated, Kibum begins to grind their hips in tight circles, even as Jinki tries to find leverage to thrust up. And now that Kibum is used to the feeling, they plant their hands on Jinki’s chest and begin to bounce; the only sounds in the room are their rough breaths and Kibum’s quiet whines and the slap of Kibum’s hips with his.

Jinki suddenly wants to see Kibum; their eyes squeezed shut and their skin red, lips parted and swollen, cock flushed red and slapping their stomach with each movement. The arch of their back and the way their head would tip back, how easily they take Jinki’s cock. “Take off the blindfold. And that’s an _order_ , Kibum.”

Kibum lets out a broken moan and their fingers are almost immediately tugging the blindfold off, and when Jinki’s vision clears, he sees that Kibum is in one of Jinki’s own shirts, and the sight of that - collarbones peeking out from the collar, one shoulder revealed from how the sleeve had slipped down, the rest of their skin teasingly covered - is enough for Jinki. He comes then, hard, and Kibum makes that same keening noise they always make when they feel Jinki’s come fill them up.

And then Kibum leans down for a gentle, slow kiss; just the press of their tired smile and Jinki’s amused one against each other. And in the space between their lips, Kibum whispers, “Wasn’t that a good wake up call?”

Jinki just grins, kisses Kibum again, again. “I don’t know, I guess we’ll just have to try and see again.”


	11. Sforzando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Kibum a second to process that Jonghyun had just sent him a…a sext? And then another second to process that Kim Jonghyun had been sounding and then comes another snap, a message this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen: Sounding  
> Jonghyun/Key

It’s nearly 1am when Kibum gets the snap from Jonghyun; he frowns when he sees the notification because for one, Jonghyun had been complaining about the test he was going to spend the night studying for, and two, Jonghyun _never_ sends snaps. Updates his story, yes, but then it’s usually just videos of Roo or audio teasers of whatever song he’s working on or pictures of him that kind of make him look like a fuckboy.

And this one is a video at that. Kibum opens snapchat and waits for the video to load and it’s Jonghyun’s face; he has a glazed over look in his eyes and then the video pans down to what could possibly a hickey on his neck, down to the hardened nubs of his nipples, down to his heaving chest and down to his cock, where there’s a slim rod of steel peeking out from the head. Jonghyun takes the rod in his hand and slowly pulls the rod out and _moans_ and then the video ends.

It takes Kibum a second to process that Jonghyun had just sent him a...a _sext?_ And then another second to process that _Kim Jonghyun had been sounding_ and then comes another snap, a message this time.

> **From Jonghyun: shit shsit oshi sorry tha t wa sfn or you**

Kibum’s already reaching for his laptop though, and as soon as it starts up he’s opening skype and calling Jonghyun. Who answers immediately, hair messy and breaths unsteady. “Hey, Kibum, I’m really sorry-”

“Show it to me.”

Jonghyun squeaks and his eyes flutter shut even as he mumbles, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The sound. Show me your dick, Jonghyun.” Kibum doesn’t know where this voice is coming from, but Jonghyun seems to love it, and he does too. Especially the way Jonghyun immediately obeys without question, how his eyes flutter shut and his whole body shudders.

Jonghyun moves the laptop down so Kibum can see his cock, hard and leaky and the _sound_. “Can I move it?”

“Only half. You can do that, can’t you?”

Jonghyun nods, chest heaving as he takes the sound in his free hand and lets it sink down, slow and straight. “It feels really good, Kibummie,” Jonghyun’s voice is trembling but he’s not hesitating at all, “can I…”

And as soon as Kibum nods, Jonghyun pulls the sound out, slow and steady. When the end slips out of the head of his cock, Kibum watches a bead of precome oozes out, and Jonghyun looks up at Kibum, eyes wide and lips pushed out in a pout. “Is this good?”

“Deeper,” Kibum’s focused entirely on the way the sound slips back so easily into Jonghyun’s slit, the way he can _see_ the slight bulge as it sinks down, “and touch yourself.”

Jonghyun lets go of the sound to touch himself in slow, steady strokes. “It feels really good-” his other hand flies up to cover his moan, and his head lolls back when that same hand creeps down to roll his thumb over his nipples.

“Sensitive?”

Jonghyun’s body jerks as if he’d forgotten Kibum was watching and Kibum just laughs. “Would you let me fuck your cock if I were there?”

And without hesitation: “Just my cock?”

“If you think you deserve it.”

Jonghyun holds Kibum’s gaze for a long moment before biting his lip and looking down, eyes screwed shut. Kibum just laughs again. “I think you’re forgetting something. Your sound, Jonghyunnie. Be a good boy for me and use it.”

A proper moan this time and Kibum relishes the sound. Jonghyun obeys, letting the sound sink all the way down before he pulls it up, then down again. At Kibum’s command, Jonghyun speeds up his strokes, takes hold of his dick in his other hand and strokes that as well and ( _you look so good touching yourself for me, so pretty with that piece of metal sticking out of your cock, so gorgeous like this, baby, so pretty and all mine and_ ) Jonghyun abruptly slides the sound out, taking his cock in his hand and stroking quickly.

“Can I-”

“Come for me then.”

And he _does_ ; Kibum finds himself captivated by the way his slit swells, the way Jonghyun’s chest heaves as if he’d just ran a mile. And then their eyes meet and Kibum gives Jonghyun a hesitant little smile.

“You should clean up.”

“Kibum, you know something?”

They’re both speaking quietly now, mere whispers. The moment seems...intimate, fragile. “What?”

“I really like you.”

“I...I think we should talk about this in the morning.”

Jonghyun’s face falls, and before Kibum can elaborate, he hangs up, doesn’t answer when Kibum calls him right back. So Kibum goes for his phone, unlocks it and notices a single message that he ignores in favor of texting Jonghyun.

> **To Jonghyun: u didnt let me finish. I was gonna say i like u too**

And back to the other message; it’s from Taemin.

> **From Tae: I hope you liked ur present kibummie~ ;)**

...Kibum thinks he’s going to kill them both in the morning.


	12. Adactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then she’s in the elevator and going all the way to the top floor; Junghee and Tae own the whole two top floors so she doesn’t bother taking her heels off. But when she steps around the corner to the living room, Tae is the only one there, stretched out on the couch, taking in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen: **Blood** /Gore  
> Taemin/Gwiboon

> **To Jung: im coming over**
> 
> **From Jung: cool doors open**

Gwiboon checks her reflection in her phone screen, sees perfectly manicured brows and a sleeker than sleek bob and effortlessly drawn wings and glossed lips all put together with a stern expression, and allows the tiniest grin to cross her lips. She looks like a babe; an unapproachable, intimidating babe. And that is mostly thanks to her (new) Armani suit, gold rolex and six inch Louis Vuitton stilettos - but the rest is because of her aura. Satisfied, she pockets her phone and continues her brisk strides down the road, making sure to keep the stern expression on her face so she isn’t stopped. She reaches Junghee’s flat quickly enough and lets her presence be known with each clack of her heels on the marble tile in the lobby. Sehun is at the desk and Gwiboon allows a small smile to cross her lips when he greets her.

And then she’s in the elevator and going all the way to the top floor; Junghee and Tae own the whole two top floors so she doesn’t bother taking her heels off. But when she steps around the corner to the living room, Tae is the only one there, stretched out on the couch, taking in the sun.

“Hey, Gwiboon,” Tae gestures to a champagne bottle resting on the glass coffee table, “want some? It’s pretty good.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Tae laughs a little and takes a sip straight from the bottle, “and you?”

“Where’s Junghee?”

Tae dangles her phone between their fingers and shrugs. “Out.”

“Fuck you, Lee Tae-”

“Don’t.” Tae suddenly looks serious and it’s almost intimidating, but Gwiboon steels her nerves and stares them down. Then they give her a bright smile and close their eyes, heaving a sigh.

“You should sit, the sun feels good.”

“Doesn’t your kind burn in the sun?”

Tae’s lazy grin only grows and they hum, shrugging. “Why would I tell you that if you’re always trying to kill me and my kind?”

Gwiboon huffs and rolls her eyes, turns to go. “Thank you for wasting my time, _Taeyeon_.”

Tae is up in a flash at that and they hold her in place, completely serious and the expression on their face is almost _murderous_. “Why the fuck do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you, I just hate your kind.” Gwiboon keeps her voice steady even though she’s shaking inside. She rationalizes her fear with the thought that Junghee would never forgive Tae if they killed her, and the fact that at least if they tried anything, she would be able to leave a few marks of her own before she died.

“But why?” Tae doesn’t look upset anymore, just confused, and they release her to slide one hand up to her neck, thumb stroking gently on her pulse point, “ _I_ never hurt you.”

“I just don’t, Tae. You don’t have anything you could give me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Tae’s hand begins to put pressure on the veins that oxygenate Gwiboon’s brain and her mouth opens, then shuts, “because I think I could make an offer that you’d quite enjoy.”

“And what offer is that?”

Tae’s lips curve up into a wicked grin and their head lolls back so they can regard her with an expression that is nothing short of seductive. “I think you know exactly what. Junghee’s told you I’m…exceptionally good with my mouth, hasn’t she?”

“You are _not_ eating me out, vampire.”

“I didn’t say that. I do it for her blood, not anything else. And since there’s no blood between those pretty legs of yours, I’ll just have to find it elsewhere.” Tae’s undressing her with their eyes and Gwiboon keeps her expression carefully blank.

“And I think it’d be exceptionally fun to see _you_ come undone. So?”

And as soon as a breathy assents leaves Gwiboon’s lips, Tae is leaning in, nose nuzzling her jaw to tilt her head back so they can get to the smooth skin of her throat. “So pretty,” Tae coos, lips brushing skin. Then comes the tickle of their fangs and then a sharp sting, and oh _fuck_ it feels good. Gwiboon feels her legs buckle from the sheer surprise and she quickly rights herself, grounding herself in reality.

But then Tae is pulling back, a low chuckle pressing against her skin as they kiss her neck where they’d just bitten. When they pull away, her blood is on their lips and Gwiboon surprises herself when she leans in to lick Tae’s lips clean. And it surprises Tae as well: they stare at her for a long moment before they’re lunging in, licking into her mouth and letting her taste her own blood on their tongue. It’s ridiculously arousing and Gwiboon’s fingers dig into Tae’s arms as she trembles with barely suppressed need. And then Tae is slipping her blazer and white dress shirt from her body, and they appraise her with lidded eyes as their tongue traces their lips.

“Follow me.”

They end up in Junghee’s bedroom; Tae explains that they share a bed and Gwiboon raises a brow but does not comment. And then Tae tells her to get undressed while they run to get towels, which they lay across the bed. And then they push Gwiboon down and straddle her, completely dressed while she lays bare beneath them. They kiss her lips once more before catching her lower lip between their teeth and _pulling_. When they let go, Gwiboon tastes blood in her mouth, but Tae quickly laps it up. The last she sees of their face is their grin before they mouth their way down to her neck and kiss, tongue tracing idle patterns before they bite _hard_ , then retreat. Gwiboon feels blood stain her skin but she stays still as Tae tilts her head to the side to leave a series of bites. Then they trace a finger through her blood and hold it to her lips, makes Gwiboon suck before they lap up all the blood staining her neck.

“You taste so _good_ , Gwiboon.” Tae’s voice is husky and Gwiboon shivers, one hand grasping the sheets as the other goes to Tae’s hair.

“More,” she finds herself gasping, dizzy already and she blames it on the blood loss, not the attraction she has to this. The fact they could so easily kill her if they wanted…

Tae moves back up to her ear and their lips brush her skin as they whisper, “Are you sure? I could kill you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Gwiboon gasps out, “Junghee would have your head.”

Tae just pulls back to smirk down at her, and before they move down her body, they murmur, “It would be worth it.”

Gwiboon shudders at that, composure breaking down and she whispers a curse to the ceiling as Tae makes their way down her chest with lips and teeth and tongue, nipping and biting and lapping up blood as they go. They make sure to take time on her breasts, twin bites that make Gwiboon’s toes curl. It’s incredibly intimate and inexplicably sensual and Gwiboon’s back arches when Tae takes one nipple in their mouth as they thumb the other. And then they rear back and stare down at her, possessiveness and lust clear on their face, her blood on their lips.

“So beautiful like this, all mine,” Tae dips their finger into the rivulets of blood staining Gwiboon’s stomach and traces idle paths before sucking their finger clean, “should I continue?”

“Don’t you _dare_ stop,” Gwiboon hisses, fists clenching and unclenching in the sheets, “fucker.”

Tae throws back their head and laughs, then they shift down and suck a hickey into the skin of Gwiboon’s inner thigh and bite just above it. Gwiboon spreads her legs further and Tae huffs a laugh into her skin, “Someone’s eager.”

“Fuck you,” Gwiboon breaths out, propping herself up on her elbows. Her torso is speckled with red and bite marks and she doesn’t know if what she’s feeling is more pleasure or pain, but she doesn’t care, not when she has Tae between her legs like this.

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to be me fucking you, darling,” Tae rests their head on her lower stomach, grinning up at her with a sickeningly innocent expression, “if you say please, anyway.”

“Fucking - come on, Tae, please-”

Tae hums and tilts their head to the side, eyes flicking down to Gwiboon’s navel as they press a kiss to her skin, then they look back up at her, grinning impishly. “Why should I?”

“You _told_ me to say please, you mother fuck-“

“So? You didn’t sound like you really wanted it. I think you were just saying it because I told you to. _Convince_ me.”

Here, Gwiboon pauses. She is sure that Tae is just doing this to taunt her, not because he actually cares whether she does or not. They’re just doing this to fuck with her, because _they think it’d be exceptionally fun to see her come undone_. This is a joke to them, a game, and Gwiboon is all too willing to play.

And _now_ she sees why Junghee loves them so much.

“I’ll make it worth your while, Tae. You said you wanted to see me come undone, didn’t you? And if you’re doing just this and it has this big of an effect on me? Fuck, Tae, don’t you want to see the rest?’ Tae stretches up and Gwiboon hunches over to cradle their face in her hands and kiss them. And then, against their lips, she whispers, “and besides, I’m not offering this again.”

Tae’s lips curve up into a grin and their lips part Gwiboon’s to lick into her mouth, tongue tangling with hers before they pull away to murmur, “Convincing.”

And then they’re diving back down, mouthing up the length of her inner thigh and leaving kisses and nips whenever Gwiboon twitches or jumps or makes a muffled noise. And then it all _stops_ , just when Gwiboon has just began to relax and turn into that same pile of jelly that she’d just felt before. “Let me _hear_ you.” they positively growl the words and Gwiboon shudders, nods and lets out a pathetic little noise when Tae finds her clit with their mouth and sucks. She freezes when she feels the brush of their fangs against her because she knows they _could_ bite her there, if they wanted. And they obviously know that, if the way they look up at her and _grin_ says anything, but they only tease her clit with their fangs and then their finger is pushing inside her and _fuck_ , they’ve obviously done this before because they’re so easily fingering her open and now they’re licking inside with practiced ease. And usually it takes a lot for her to come, but _this_ , all the bites and the blood and the marks that will be staining her skin for weeks to come, it’s _all too much_ and _just not enough_ and then Tae pulls back and takes her hand in theirs, mouths down to her wrist and then Gwiboon _watches_ the slide of their fangs into the delicate skin of her wrist and the pure carnal sensuality of it is enough to tip her over the edge, that and Tae’s thumb against her clit.

And even as she’s still trembling and Tae is pressing kisses to all the bruises littering her skin, there’s a loud call from the living room; it’s Junghee. “Are you two _done_ in there? Jesus, Tae, can you do this in another room?”

Tae rolls their eyes at Gwiboon and calls back, “Use one of your other rooms then, dumbass.”

Silence, and then Junghee bursts through the door, scowling, “It’s _my_ house- oh my god, Gwiboon. Holy shit. Wow.” she doesn’t sound surprised at all and Tae shrugs.

“She said yes, so.”

“Well. I would like to nap in my own bed, so-”

“Okay, scooch over, Gwiboon. You should probably clean up first. Or something.”

“Thank you for your concern,” Gwiboon says it drily, “if I get an infection, I’m suing your ass.”

“You won’t!” Tae’s cheerful voice follows her to the bathroom and Gwiboon sighs when she looks at the damage in the full length mirror.

She thinks this will definitely not be a one time thing.


	13. Pianissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you,” Jonghyun mumbles, and Minho nods into his shirt. His hands tremble as he lifts them to cup Minho’s cheeks so they’re looking each other in the eye, “I missed you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen: Daddy  
> Jonghyun/Minho

In all the years that Jonghyun and Minho have been together, there have been very few arguments. Even if one of them _wanted_ to give the other the silent treatment, it would be nearly impossible, seeing as they’d have to see each other literally every day. So communication is never an issue, and despite the both of them being hotheads, Minho hates seeing Jonghyun upset and Jonghyun is too soft to carry out any of his threats. The honesty and openness is honestly refreshing in their line of work and Jonghyun relishes the times where Minho can take one look at him and open his arms for Jonghyun to collapse into. And it’s not even like they speak all the time, they just touch, and that’s enough.

So Jonghyun is vaguely surprised when Minho begins to close off. It starts while they’re watching a movie in Jonghyun’s shared room with Taemin: Minho sits up suddenly and turns to Jonghyun, opens his mouth to speak, then says, “I’m getting a drink. Want anything?”

And the intensity of his look didn’t match the words coming from his mouth, but Jonghyun brushed it off, because Minho would tell him when he was ready. Except it kept happening, and Minho didn’t seem any closer to telling him. And then came the flinching away from physical contact, the quiet extraction from whatever hold Jonghyun had on him, however platonic or subconscious. And then Minho begins to distance himself during sex, which is. Well. It’s not the most devastating thing that could happen, but going so abruptly from being able to tell each other everything to a completely one-sided relationship is jarring, to say in the least.

Kibum just gives Jonghyun a lofty, almost pitying look whenever he asks, and all he’ll say on the matter is that it’s nothing important, that Minho will tell him eventually. And he’s right, eventually. Kind of.

Jonghyun has ditched their “family movie night” with the excuse that he has a song to write, and while he _could_ , he’s currently doing absolutely nothing; just staring at a blank document and wondering where things went wrong. He’s also more than half asleep, but that’s aside the point. He’s just about to give up and go to sleep when the door opens quietly and Minho slips in before shutting it behind him.

“Hey,” Jonghyun says - whispers really.

Minho is quiet as well, but he does give Jonghyun a soft little smile when he greets Jonghyun back, “Hi...”

“What brings you here?”

Minho shrugs, rests against the door as if unwilling to move closer to Jonghyun. He doesn’t say anything, and neither does Jonghyun; they’re both still but almost at once they’re rushing for each other and Minho tackles Jonghyun on the edge of the bed and Jonghyun is sure both of them are feeling the same thing.

“I missed you,” Jonghyun mumbles, and Minho nods into his shirt. His hands tremble as he lifts them to cup Minho’s cheeks so they’re looking each other in the eye, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Minho leans up the final few inches to press kiss after kiss to Jonghyun’s lips, arms sliding around to hold him tight. Eventually it ends with Minho in Jonghyun’s lap, but even then, something is off.

“Minho-”

“I have to tell you something,” Minho interrupts, and Jonghyun stills. So this is it.

“I’m listening,” Jonghyun laces their fingers together and kisses Minho’s knuckles, focusing all his attention on his boyfriend.

“It’s...embarrassing,” Minho murmurs, looks down and then back up at Jonghyun, suddenly shy, “don’t laugh, okay?”

“I wouldn’t.” Jonghyun presses another reassuring kiss to Minho’s lips and Minho hums when Jonghyun pulls away, a soft smile on his lips.

“I want...” Minho buries his face in Jonghyun’s shoulder, “want you to be my-”

“Your what, Minho?” Jonghyun rubs small circles on Minho’s hipbones, just the way he loves it, and Minho shivers in his hold, “you want me to be your what?”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Minho whispers, goes rigid and silent.

Jonghyun stills as well, the breathy word still replaying in his head, but he forces his fingers to keep rubbing soothing patterns into Minho’s skin. “Was that so hard to say, baby?”

And Minho _shudders_ , hips unintentionally grinding down and Jonghyun keeps himself from bucking back up. “You didn’t answer me, sweetheart.”

“What...what was the question?” Minho looks dazed and Jonghyun brushes his thumb across Minho’s parted lips, chuckling as he shakes his head.

“Never mind that question, I have another one for you, can you be a good boy for me and answer it?”

Minho nods and Jonghyun curls his hand around the back of Minho’s neck, keeping him close. “What do you want daddy to do to you now?”

A squeak and Minho wiggles in Jonghyun’s lap, eyes big and lips pushed out in a pout, like he’s pretending to think. But then Minho gives him a soft little smile, entirely too innocent for the words that come out of his mouth next. “Want you to fuck me, daddy.”

“How, baby? Be specific.”

“Wanna ride you, please. You’re already getting hard, daddy, so impatient.”

“All for you, baby. Feel what you do to me?” Jonghyun guides Minho’s hand down to his crotch and Minho whimpers openly when their hands press down and rub together.

“Me too, daddy,” Minho takes Jonghyun’s hand to the bulge in his own jeans and he shivers when Jonghyun shakes his hand free to palm Minho more thoroughly through the fabric of his pants, “feels _really_ good.”

“Want daddy to make you feel even better?”

Minho nods frantically and he stares down, mouth open, as Jonghyun unzips his jeans and pulls him out, already hard and leaking. Jonghyun strokes in a firm and almost too slow pace. “Feels really good, but-”

Jonghyun interrupts, digging his thumb into the slit of Minho’s cock and when Minho’s eyes flutter shut as he groans, Jonghyun slips his thumb between his pretty lips and presses down on his tongue, smoothing his finger across the appendage. Minho shivers again and his fingers tighten spasmodically against Jonghyun’s sleeves.

“But what, baby?”

“What about you?” Minho pouts down at Jonghyun and it’s so endearing that Jonghyun has to lean up to kiss him, soft and assuring.

“Do you want to touch me too?”

Minho shivers, licks his lips and nods, and Jonghyun leans back for Minho’s trembling hands to unbutton his pants and pull his dick out, hard now and flushed red at the head. “You’re really hard,” Minho sounds dazed and Jonghyun nods, covering his hand to start up a slow pace.

“All because of you.”

A whimper and Minho’s strokes speed up; Jonghyun moves back to fist Minho’s cock, paying plenty of attention to the head and slit like Minho loves best. He’d never thought mutual masturbation would be _this erotic_ but seeing Minho so strung out by only this much, feeling how unsteady his grip is on each upstroke of his fist?

“Come on, baby, gonna make daddy come?”

Minho practically melts into Jonghyun at that, biting his lip and nodding frantically that _yes, I’ll be good and do whatever daddy says, just please please please make me feel good too, need it so bad,_ and Jonghyun kisses him quiet, brings his other hand up to thumb Minho’s nipples because he knows how sensitive they are, how it makes Minho’s back arch so prettily.

“You’re so pretty like this, sweetheart. So pretty and all mine, right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Minho breathes out, and Jonghyun wishes he could keep that image in his mind forever, of Minho with hazy eyes and parted lips and flushed cheeks, heaving chest and arched back and leaking cock, hanging onto Jonghyun’s every word.

“Can you be a good boy and come for daddy? Daddy really wants to see you come, you’re so pretty like this, so gorgeous.”

Minho nods, thighs twitching as his head falls onto Jonghyun’s shoulder, breaths uneven and heavy. “ _Please_ , I’m really-” he breaks off when Jonghyun murmurs in his ear to _come_ , and then he’s coming _hard_ , shuddering throughout as his fist moves on Jonghyun’s cock.

“Daddy,” Minho mumbles it right into Jonghyun’s ear and Jonghyun shivers as Minho mouths down to his neck, sucking too weak to leave a hickey but just enough that it makes Jonghyun want to flip Minho over and _rail_ him, have him ride him until he comes again, wants to see Minho come completely undone and hear him whisper how good his daddy is making him feel and how much more he wants.

“ _Daddy_ ,” it’s more insistent this time, and when Jonghyun focuses on Minho, he sees that his boyfriend had slithered down and has his pretty mouth above his cock, “pay attention, okay?”

And then Minho is suckling at the head and digging his tongue in the slit while one hand strokes what his mouth isn’t reaching and the other drops lower to Jonghyun’s balls and the suddenness of it all makes Jonghyun go rigid and come without warning. And when Minho pulls away, there’s white speckling his cheeks and lips, and he gives Jonghyun a tired little grin before climbing back into his lap and letting Jonghyun whisper how good he was and how gorgeous he looked with come all over his pretty face.

It’s Minho that pulls away though, frowning, and quietly, he says, “Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

Jonghyun bites his lip, nods and presses a quick kiss to Minho’s lips, another, another. “Go clean up first, okay?”

A too-innocent grin as Minho slips off of Jonghyun’s lap and over his shoulder, Minho calls out, “I’ll be in the shower, _daddy_.”

It takes Jonghyun just half a second to realize that that was an invitation.


	14. Osculum Mortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki stands suddenly and Taemin fights to meet his gaze, ends up looking down when Jinki fists a hand in his hair and yanks his head back. “Do not test me, Taemin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen: Prostitution  
> Jonghyun/Taemin, Onew/Taemin, Taemin/G-Dragon
> 
> Warnings: slutshaming, (minor) character death, gore

Contrary to popular belief, Taemin doesn’t actually mind being Jinki’s. Jinki is rather soft on him and it grants him basic immunity from all of Jinki’s moods. He’s expendable, yes, but he’s also brought in the most kills - aside from Jinki himself - so he’s useful. And besides, there’s always the perk of taking Jinki’s dick.  


Taemin barges into Jinki’s private office without knocking and hums when he sees that Jinki is talking in quiet tones to Kibum. The second in command looks at Taemin out of the corner of his eye and then turns back to Jinki, dismissive, and Taemin rolls his eyes. Kibum is intimidating, sure, but he’d practically raised Taemin and now has a huge soft spot for him. But then, who wouldn’t?

Taemin decides to behave though, waits quietly with his back to the wall as they speak, quieter now that someone’s listening. Halfway through one of Kibum’s sentences, Jinki cuts him off with a wave of his hand and gestures to the door.

“We’ll continue this when our little one isn’t here, Key.”

Kibum’s eyes narrow, but he nods and stands to go, patting Taemin’s shoulder as he passes, a wordless greeting. Taemin ignores him to sit on Jinki’s desk, pulling out a wad of bills from his back pocket and slapping it down on the rosewood desk. “From last night. I’m going home now.”

“That certainly can’t be all, Taemin. What else do you have to say?” Jinki’s hand falls heavy on Taemin’s thigh, and to anyone looking, it would almost be seen as a familial touch, but Jinki’s nails are digging into Taemin’s skin, a warning.

“I’m going home. To Jonghyun.”

The sunny smile is still on Jinki’s lips even as he says, “Don’t make me have to intervene, Taemin. I will _kill_ him if I need to. Him or you.”

“I’m going home now.”

Jinki releases Taemin’s thigh and regards him with a stony gaze for a long moment before nodding that he can go. “Don’t get soft on me, Taemin. And lie low for a while. Hoya was a bit overboard.”

Taemin just scoffs and slips off the desk, ignoring the sting in his thigh from Jinki’s nails. “It was _not_.”

“You cut his heart out.”

“I did _not_. I cut-”

“I don’t want the details, Taemin, you know how-” Jinki cuts off and shivers and Taemin snorts.

“Squeamish. It’s so ironic. You being a mafia boss and all, can’t even handle a bit of blood.”

“Shut up, Taemin.”

“Or what?”

Jinki stands suddenly and Taemin fights to meet his gaze, ends up looking down when Jinki fists a hand in his hair and yanks his head back. “Do _not_ test me, Taemin.”

Taemin _would_ get a boner over the rough treatment. “Or what?” he repeats. Jinki raises a brow, then looks Taemin up and down, and smirks. That fucking _smirk_. Guh.

“On your knees then.” Even as he says it, Jinki is manhandling Taemin to the ground and Taemin tries not to hiss at the sting of his bare knees against the hardwood floor. It doesn’t really hurt anymore, it’s more of a nuisance than anything. He’s had a lot worse.

But none of that matters now, not with the way Jinki’s bulge feels against his cheek and the way Jinki is already ordering Taemin in that smooth voice to fucking get on with it.

* * *

By the time Taemin gets home to Jonghyun, it’s nearing 1am, but Jonghyun is still up, typing away on his laptop. He’s got headphones in and he doesn’t even notice Taemin is there, and Taemin waits patiently until Jonghyun looks up so as to not startle him. Jonghyun’s eyes go wide, then a soft smile spreads across his lips when he realises who it is, and he closes his laptop and takes his headphones off.

“Hi. Missed you.”

“I missed you too, babe.” Taemin slips his shoes off and slips across the room and under the covers next to Jonghyun, welcome the soft kiss that is pressed to his lips.

Jonghyun lets out a fond sigh, dropping another kiss to Taemin’s forehead before he murmurs, “You smell like sex.” He doesn’t sound sad, not anymore, just...fondly exasperated.

“Shit, babe. I’ll go wash up-”

“No, it’s fine. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No, I’m fine, really. Just...you know I can’t tell you.”

“It’s okay,” Jonghyun tilts Taemin’s face up for another kiss and Taemin clings to him, desperate. He doesn’t deserve someone as pure and sweet and _good_ as Jonghyun is, and he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Jonghyun pulls back and wipes away his tears. “Don’t cry, babe. I’ve got you.”

“I’m not...sad,” Taemin murmurs, nuzzles into Jonghyun’s firm warmth. He’s so delicate, so _innocent_ , and Taemin feels like sin every time they touch. He could get Jonghyun, this beautiful, innocent angel killed, if he slipped up just a bit.

Jonghyun doesn’t press the matter, just eases them into a position where he can easily spoon Taemin, and when he drops one last kiss to the back of Taemin’s neck, Taemin shivers. It’s funny, because he knows his body better than anyone else, has let so many people use him with no effect, but one simple touch from Jonghyun makes him melt again.

“Sleep well, okay?”

Taemin murmurs a soft goodnight and listens to Jonghyun’s breaths eventually deepen and even out, and he doesn’t sleep at all.

* * *

It’s two days later when things start to go to shit. Taemin makes his way to Jinki’s office with another wad of money and complaints that their clients are getting a little too rough, but he stops short because Kibum and Minho are waiting outside, and if even Kibum is waiting outside, with Minho no less, then something serious is going on.

“What’s going on here?” Taemin keeps his voice steady, a little curious and very cordial.

Minho just looks at him, serious and almost curious, and he glances back from Kibum to Taemin and back. He doesn’t say anything, so Taemin turns to Kibum. Who opens his mouth to speak, closes it, reconsiders, and says in a sharp, cold voice, “Jinki’s with Kwon Jiyong.”

Taemin frowns, folds his arms and plays with the necklace Jonghyun had given him before stepping forward. “Let me in then.”

“No,” it’s Minho, “you’re not allowed.”

“Since when am I not allowed, Minho? Stop joking and move over.”

“You should go home, Taemin.” Kibum sounds almost fond, “be with your Jonghyun. It’s not safe. For him or for you.”

“Let me _in_ , Kibum.” Taemin meets Kibum’s gaze and holds firm, and something in Taemin’s face must show his determination, because Kibum steps aside. And after a moment, so does Minho.

“You’re a good kid, Taemin. Be safe, okay?”

That’s the first and last time Kibum hugs Taemin.

Kwon Jiyong turns, sees that it’s Taemin that has interrupted their talk, and turns back to Jinki. “And another thing, this whore of yours. You should really start putting a leash on him, I’ve been getting complaints. Clients not getting what they paid for, coming to _me_ for compensation. I’ve been up to my balls in shit like this, and you _know_ I can’t just kill them.”

“Your _clients_ -”

“Shut _up_ , Taemin.” Jinki’s voice holds none of its usual warmth and he doesn’t even look at Taemin, and Jiyong snorts.

“You should lend him to me for a week. I’ll straighten that attitude out. You’re getting soft, Jinki, letting your whore sleep around with non-clientele. Or maybe you should have him killed, get rid of all attachments.”

Taemin steps forward, slaps down his wad of bills - easily over a thousand - and stalks back out of the room.

He’s never liked Kwon Jiyong before, but now... 

* * *

Taemin doesn’t go home to Jonghyun for that whole week; ignores all his calls, texts, everything. He’s busy, researching. The only reason he’s even eating is because Kibum comes into his old room at their base and makes him stop reading to eat. It’s Minho that manages to drag him out of his room - to bathe, to spar, anything to lessen Taemin’s pent up frustration. And it’s almost like how things used to be, before Jonghyun; especially the times when Kibum comes up to spar as well. And sometimes even _Jinki_ will show up and then it’s a free for all, and hours later, they all collapse on the blood and sweat slickened floor and _breathe_.

But Taemin always slips away first to go back to his research.

And a week later, he’s ready to carry out his plan.

Kwon Jiyong lives in an elaborate mansion; it’s all too easy to penetrate and Taemin strolls through after bribing the guards with sex later on. Everyone knows it’s him: who doesn’t know him by now: long brown hair and plush lips and an innocent face with dangerous sex eyes and the promise of a good fuck? The guards easily direct him to Jiyong’s master bedroom and Taemin thanks both of them with a sinful kiss and a whispered promise of more later; and then he’s making his way up to Jiyong’s room. The two guards outside of Jiyong’s door also fall for Taemin’s offer of a threesome if they’d just stay quiet and not let anyone in or out the room, and then Taemin’s in, and Jiyong is still _sleeping_. It’s three in the afternoon, and the master of the YG family is _sleeping_.

Taemin straddles him easily and begins to rotate his hips in a steady rhythm, one that easily wakens both Jiyong’s cock and the man himself. “Hi,” Taemin tilts his head in the way he knows his clients love, so his bangs fall in his eyes and make him seem even more innocent than he already is even while he bites his lip and smiles coyly down.

“What are you doing here, whore?”

“I was thinking about you a lot...you said you’d straighten me out, didn’t you? It sounded like punishment to me, and I _really_ like punishments…Want someone to treat me like I deserve to be treated,” Taemin leans forward because he knows Jiyong can see all the way down his loose shirt, “and you’re right, Jinki is too soft.”

Jiyong’s hand is fisted in his hair and _yanking_ him back before Taemin can even take a breath, and Taemin lets Jiyong flip them over, makes a show of struggling just to make him think he’s stronger than he is, to make him think he’s in control. “So you wanted a real man, huh?”

Taemin wets his lips and nods, breathing faster to imply arousal. “ _Please_ ,” he breathes out, and then Jiyong is devouring his lips in a kiss that is mostly teeth and tongue. And not even in the good way; Taemin tastes blood and while he has had worse, this is almost laughable. Taemin kind of wants to just kill him now, but that would defeat the whole purpose of this. So he lets Jiyong kiss him, lets his hands flit over and down to pull his pants down, lets his thighs hook around Jiyong’s back and lets little whimpers and moans leave his lips even as he plans where exactly he should kill Jiyong.

Jiyong pulls away and there’s a disgusting smirk on his lips, but Taemin ignores that to smile prettily up at him. “Jiyong, would you like a surprise?”

“What kind of surprise?”

“Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”

“Feisty…” Jiyong muses, “I don’t like that in a pet, but I’ll make an exception for you. You’re so pretty when you’re angry.”

Taemin lets Jiyong mark up his neck, moans and whines and arches his back in all the right places, waits for just the right moment to murmur, “A lapdance. I want to give you a lapdance.”

“A lapdance, huh? Okay, but you’d better make it good.”

Taemin nods and throws Jiyong a shy little smile as he pulls the chair from Jiyong’s desk and sits him down. There’s no music and Taemin starts by swaying his hips as he unbuttons his pants, lets the fabric slip down his thighs and his white t-shirt is just long enough that it barely covers his thighs; and when he sits himself in Jiyong’s lap, Jiyong immediately goes to touch, but one click of Taemin’s tongue and Jiyong pulls his hands back.

“So obedient,” Taemin murmurs, grinds his hips down in a teasing circle once, twice, lets his lips wander just this close to kiss, pulls entirely away and sits back in Jiyong’s lap, back to chest and when he bends over, he _knows_ Jiyong can see the pale blue of his boyshorts and then he’s leaning back, lips brushing against Jiyong’s neck as he whispers in Jiyong’s ear _how good you’ll feel inside me, want to ride you so bad, want your cock in my mouth so bad, wanna lube you up and have you fuck me unconscious_ even while he counts down the seconds to Jiyong’s death.

“Jiyong, can you do something else for me? Stand up?” Taemin breathes the words into Jiyong’s ear and Jiyong shudders, nods and lets Taemin slip off of him so he can stand as well. And then Taemin goes over to the door, smiles sweetly and knocks, and then the guards are rushing in with the rope that Taemin had given them. One of them binds Jiyong’s arms behind his back while the other ties the rope around Jiyong’s neck and the other end around the ostentatious light fixture on the ceiling. And then, at Taemin’s instruction, they begin to slowly pull up, and the fear on Jiyong’s face is almost as satisfying as Taemin thought it would be.

“Do you know,” Taemin starts, “what it would be like to be hanged, drawn and quartered? Oh, you probably can’t talk. Sorry about that. You two can go. You’ll get your reward soon enough.” another kiss for the guards and when they exit, Taemin continues.

“Criminals were dragged by horses to an execution site, then hanged to the point of near death, then emasculated, disemboweled, beheaded and quartered. Gruesome, isn’t it?” Taemin pauses, then laughs, “silly me, I keep forgetting you can’t speak. Oh, and hangings used to be done like this, where criminals were pulled up so they would strangle as well. But don’t worry, Kwon Jiyong, I won’t do that to you.”

Taemin cuts him down just when Jiyong’s eyes start to flutter shut and as soon as Jiyong catches his breath, he begins to beg at Taemin’s feet, babbling out little apologies and Taemin makes his gaze stone cold as he pulls out his dagger and cuts Jiyong’s shirt away. “There are a lot of intestines people can live without, did you know that? Small and large intestine, stomach, spleen, pancreas, bladder, kidneys, colon, appendix, even a lung and heart valves. Fascinating, isn’t it?” as he speaks, Taemin makes two careful cuts on Jiyong’s stomach, begins to search around with the tip of his knife for all the intestines he’d studied up on.

“I’ve been researching all this past week for this, Jiyong. Keep still or I just might pull out the wrong thing, okay?” then Taemin gasps, frowns, “I forgot about the castration. Hold still.” he pulls down Jiyong’s pants and sets the knife to the base of Jiyong’s cock, frowns. “Yeah, hold still. It’s pretty small, I’d hate to cut where I wasn’t intending to.”

Jiyong - very predictably - begins to scream when Taemin cuts, slow and steady, and by the time he gets through, there’s blood staining Taemin’s hands and the knife and the floor and Jiyong himself. He won’t shut up and Taemin frowns, shoves Jiyong’s own cut off dick in his mouth.

“Shut up. And don’t spit it out, that’s fucking gross.” Taemin goes back to Jiyong’s heaving stomach, pokes around inside before locating all the intestines he needs to and cutting  them out carefully.

“It really is amazing,” Taemin says, “how you’re still alive throughout all of this. You are alive, aren’t you?” and Jiyong is, barely. The heart valves are the trickiest though, and Taemin gives up halfway through, wrinkling his nose at all the blood that’s spilled everywhere.

“What comes after this? Oh, right. Beheading and quartering.” Taemin frowns at his dagger, then shows it to Jiyong, “you got lucky, I only brought this. You’ll die soon enough from the blood loss. But just in case…” Taemin takes out his spare dagger and cuts Jiyong loose, then stabs through each hand so he wouldn’t have anywhere to go even if he wanted to.

“It’s been fun, Jiyong. Do you mind if I use your shower? You don’t? Thanks.” Taemin steps over Jiyong, strips easily and showers. And after lotioning himself, he steps over Jiyong’s corpse and finds the four guards, and with a coy little grin, Taemin falls to his knees.

* * *

Jonghyun looks like hell.

Taemin knocks softly on their bedroom door and Jonghyun looks up, and there’s a wide range of emotions that pass over his face in those few seconds: from rage to sadness and joy and shock and fear. “Taemin?”

“Jonghyun-”

“Don’t you _dare_ -” Jonghyun breaks off and tosses pillow after pillow at Taemin. There are already tears streaming down his face and Taemin feels his heart break. “Don’t you _dare_ do that ever again, Lee Taemin. You can’t just disappear for a _week_ -”

“I had business to take care of.”

“What kind of business requires you to _disappear_ -”

“Jonghyun, Jonghyunnie, please.” Taemin takes a tentative step forward and when Jonghyun doesn’t do anything, Taemin makes his way close enough that Jonghyun can fall into his arms and he feels _home_ , the softness of Jonghyun’s hair tickling his cheek and the way he smells, how small he is and how perfectly they fit together, it all feels like _home_.

“Please what, Taemin?”

“I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you everything. Okay?”

Jonghyun looks up and he looks so _small_ , so innocent and small and pure and Taemin is about to ruin it all. “Really?”

“Everything, Jonghyunnie. Just...remember me like this, what we had.”

“Have.” Jonghyun’s voice is shaking but he holds firm, and the kiss he presses to Taemin’s mouth shows the strength of his feelings.

“What we have,” Taemin echos, quieter, “what we have.”

“So? Where were you?”

Taemin takes a breath and settles down into a more comfortable position, and Jonghyun immediately nestles in next to him. “Remember I told you about my friend, the one that saved my life?”

Jonghyun nods, traces the bullet scar on the side of Taemin’s stomach. “Yeah…”

“His name is Lee Jinki, and he’s the head of SM.”


	15. Torque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun lets the collar and leash sit in his hands for a long moment, then wiggles over to Jinki’s office. Jonghyun can already hear Jinki’s honey tones through the heavy door and he knocks, then opens the door quietly and peers in, pads over to Jinki’s desk and falls to his knees, looking down, collar and leash in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty: Pet Play  
> Jonghyun/Onew

The collar.  


It’s light blue and gold and pretty and Jonghyun _loves_ it, sometimes takes it out of its box in the drawer just to stare at it and stroke it because it’s so lovely and fits snug and perfect around his neck, makes him feel cute and all Jinki’s.  Jonghyun loves the way the leash fits around his neck, the way it _pulls_ just so when Jinki directs him in a sudden turn. Jonghyun thinks about the leash a lot too, but he thinks he likes his collar more.

The collar.

That’s the first thing that pops into Jonghyun’s mind when he wakes up, his pretty pretty collar. Jinki’s already working in the next room over and Jonghyun tiptoes over to the closet, pulls out the pretty blue box and pulls out his collar and leash. Jonghyun lets the collar and leash sit in his hands for a long moment, then wiggles over to Jinki’s office. Jonghyun can already hear Jinki’s honey tones through the heavy door and he knocks, then opens the door quietly and peers in, pads over to Jinki’s desk and falls to his knees, looking down, collar and leash in his hands.

Jonghyun is almost sure Jinki is ignoring him; the elder keeps talking on the phone like nothing is out of place, but then Jonghyun feels Jinki’s fingers thread through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp and Jonghyun nuzzles into the gentle touch, trying his best not to whimper as his eyes flutter shut.

But it’s not enough.

Jonghyun bumps his head into Jinki’s hand and looks up at him, refusing to break eye contact even when Jinki’s hand slides down to his chin, tilting his head up as Jinki looks at him, gaze serious. Jinki keeps talking into the phone, but Jonghyun can’t hear what he’s saying and the honeyed words all blend together and Jonghyun shifts uncomfortably, sure that Jinki knows the _exact_ effect of his voice.

One of Jinki’s fingers slips past Jonghyun’s parted lips and Jonghyun _does_ whimper this time when Jinki’s finger rubs over his tongue, traces the roof of his mouth, his lips. And then Jinki’s hand leaves him completely and Jonghyun sways with the lack of _Jinki_ , but Jinki’s hands are soon back, fastening the collar snug around Jonghyun’s neck. Without breaking eye contact, Jinki says into the phone, “I think I’ll have to go, something unexpectedly came up. No, not anything bad, just my puppy...you know how they are. I really do apologize about this, no- I’ll call you back later. Thank you.”

And then Jinki’s hanging up the phone and fixing Jonghyun with a stern gaze. “So you wanted to play, hm?”

Jonghyun nods, makes his eyes wide and his lips pouty, and Jinki laughs, leaning in close so he can attach the leash to the collar. “You sat so nice and still, barely made any noise...such a good boy.”

Jonghyun shivers and nods again, more frantic this time and Jinki smooths his thumb over the plush curve of his lip. “You think I should reward you for being so good, huh?” Jinki acts surprised when he looks down and sees Jonghyun’s hands twisting in his lap as he fights not to touch himself, “what, hard already? I haven’t even done anything. Do we need to get your ring, baby?”

Jonghyun wants to say no, he _hates_ the restriction the cock ring gives him, but the look in Jinki’s eyes....Jonghyun nods, eyes fluttering shut as Jinki cups one cheek in his hand. “Do you want a kiss?”

Jonghyun can’t help leaning up the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around Jinki’s neck, but Jinki dodges his kiss, a little grin on his lips. Jonghyun whines openly now and Jinki taps his pout with his finger. “Don’t pout, come on. You said you wanted your treat now, didn’t you?”

Without waiting for Jonghyun to nod, Jinki stands, yanks the leash brutally hard to make Jonghyun follow. Jonghyun feels his mouth go dry and he hurries to crawl behind Jinki, glad that Jinki’s at least let him keep his clothes on-

“Ah,” Jinki turns, “clothes off. Dogs don’t need clothes.”

Jonghyun whimpers up at Jinki, but Jinki just tugs on the leash again and Jonghyun pouts, but lets Jinki bend over to take his pajamas off. And now he’s bare for Jinki, in nothing but his fuzzy socks (because his feet get cold _really_ easily, especially on the kitchen tiles) and his pretty collar and leash. Jinki eyes his half-hard erection and Jonghyun whines again, rubbing his cheek against Jinki’s denim covered leg and pawing his thigh.

“Don’t be impatient,” Jinki says it mildly, fondly, and he pulls the leash, gentler this time. Jonghyun’s bare knees feel strange against the wooden floors and he whimpers when they enter the kitchen; the tiles are cold against his skin but Jinki doesn’t even turn.

“Sit.” Jinki points to the corner and Jonghyun sits obediently, quietly, looking down and listening to Jinki prepare food. It ends up being slices of leftover chicken and apple slices, and a bowl full of water. “Eat well,” Jinki murmurs, rubbing his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair. He watches Jonghyun bend over to pick up the chicken and apples with his teeth and Jonghyun feels his erection only grow with each “good boy” that falls from Jinki’s lips.

“And drink all of your water.”

Jonghyun does, looks up at Jinki when he’s finished, proud of himself. There’s a wide grin on Jinki’s lips and he collects the bowls, washes them out, and takes Jonghyun by the leash again. “Come on, time for your reward.”

A happy little yip and Jonghyun nuzzles Jinki’s thigh before they make their way to the bedroom. Jonghyun makes to climb onto the bed but Jinki yanks him back, then grabs Jonghyun by the back of his neck and forces their gazes to meet by jerking Jonghyun’s head back, none too gently. “Did I say you could go on the bed?”

Guh. Jonghyun licks his lips and turns his head back to beg with his eyes. Jinki relents, of course, and unleashes Jonghyun’s leash from his collar. “Sit.”

Jonghyun scrambles to comply, uncomfortable on the cold floor, but he sits still and watches Jinki take his clothes off, painfully slow. “Want your reward?”

Jonghyun nods and yips, wiggles in place and licks his lips when Jinki steps forward, cock in hand. He’s already hard and Jonghyun fights to stay still as Jinki traces his lips with the head of his cock, nudges it in slow and then, finally, lets Jonghyun suck. And suck he does; sloppy and too much saliva because he loves when Jinki croons

“So much slobber, so messy for me...do you like my cock that much?”

And Jonghyun looks up with wet eyes from when Jinki fucks his mouth without warning, tries to hum his approval even though that only makes Jinki groan more. “Such a good boy,” Jinki murmurs, holds Jonghyun’s head still and fucks his mouth _hard_ , just the way he likes it-

But of course Jinki sees Jonghyun’s hand creep down so he can touch himself and Jinki pulls _hard_ on the back of the collar, cutting off Jonghyun’s breath and forcing him back. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Jinki removes his cock from Jonghyun’s mouth, moves away to the dresser and comes back with the cock ring, which he fastens around Jonghyun’s cock. Jonghyun barely notices, too focused on Jinki’s erection, flushed red and spit shiny, bobbing so close to his mouth…

Jonghyun grips Jinki’s thighs, leans forward and swallows Jinki’s cock with a low groan, bobbing his head and layering swollen lips over the head, moving down to suck each of Jinki’s balls into his mouth before kissing back up to the tip and digging his tongue in the slit. Jinki’s knees buckle and one hand fists tight in Jonghyun’s hair, but it just holds him there, pushes his head down so Jonghyun’s nose brushes Jinki’s skin, and without even warning him, Jinki comes down Jonghyun’s throat with a muffled groan.

And without even missing a beat, Jinki slides to his knees and takes the cock ring off, fisting Jonghyun’s leaking cock with firm, quick strokes. “You like me touching you like this? So dirty, all mine. Your mouth was so good, such a good boy, didn’t know if I wanted to come all over your pretty face or let you swallow it all or if I wanted to come inside you, feel how tight you are around me. Always so tight, so hot for me, can’t get enough of you.”

And Jonghyun whimpers, whines and yips and nips Jinki’s neck because he knows how much Jinki loves it. He’s shaking even as Jinki croons more filth with his honeyed voice, _how easy it would’ve been to flip you over and fuck you, how pretty you looked sucking me off, how gorgeous you’d look covered in my come, how much I want you to ride me, want to watch you fall apart right above me_ and even as Jinki whispers to Jonghyun how pretty he looked with thinned out lips and an eager look in his eyes, Jonghyun comes _hard_ , shakes in Jinki’s arms as he comes down from his high.

Jinki holds him close in those moments after, presses gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks and neck, tells him how well he did, and when he goes to take off Jonghyun’s collar, Jonghyun shakes his head.

“Leave the collar on.”


	16. Accelerando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know exactly where you were, Taemin. And who were you with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty One: Double Penetration  
> Taemin/Onew/Minho

“Taemin.” **  
**

Taemin startles at Jinki’s stern voice and the heavy hand on his thigh. The hand isn’t anything new, but that _tone_ , he hasn’t heard that one in a while.

“Yes, Jinki?”

“Don’t use that tone on me. Where were you two hours ago?”

Taemin shrugs, pulse jumping when Jinki’s hand moves further up and in his thigh. “I don’t know, how do you expect me to know?” he affects a careless tone, even though he knows _exactly_ where he was, and who he was with.

“Don’t lie to me, Taemin. Where were you two hours ago?”

“I don’t _know_ , Jinki, I told you that.”

And then a shocking pain in Taemin’s cheek and he realizes that Jinki has backhanded him. And none too gently either, but it only makes Taemin shudder, a sudden wave of arousal spiking low in his stomach. “Where was I then?”

“You know _exactly_ where you were, Taemin. And who were you with.”

* * *

And yes, Taemin does remember. How could he forget, the way Minho had crowded him against a wall and murmured in his ear to _get on your knees, right now._ And Taemin did, pushed down Minho’s pants and nuzzled his nose into the bulge in his underwear, mouthed over it and let Minho yank him back by the hair.

“Don’t tease, Taemin.”

“Of course, Minho,” Taemin purrs the words just to see Minho shiver, tugs down his underwear and licks his lips when he sees Minho’s cock spring up. There’s already precome beading at the tip and Taemin starts there, dropping little kisses and kitten licking the head, suckling hard when Minho’s fingers tighten in his hair. And then he’s mouthing down to the base and making his way back up, fist tight around whatever he can’t reach with his mouth. Minho is extremely vocal and while it would normally irritate Taemin to no end, the carnality of it - the fact that Taemin is _Jinki’s_ and Minho is just _using_ him like this, like the walls don’t have ears and like he doesn’t care that Jinki _will_ find out.

“Fit the whole thing,” Minho murmurs, voice deceptively gentle, “I know you can. We all do.”

Taemin hums around Minho’s cock, pulls back to layer spit slick lips up to the tip. “Okay,” and without preamble, Taemin sinks his mouth all the way down on Minho’s cock, keeps going until his nose is brushing Minho’s skin. And then Minho pulls him back a little by the hair, begins to drag Taemin’s head forwards and back and mother _fuck_ , it’s good, the way Minho uses him without care. Taemin finds he _likes_ it, not being treated like he’s delicate. Taemin digs his nails into the backs of Minho’s thighs just because it makes him hiss, fuck Taemin’s mouth harder and faster.

“You little shit,” Minho growls, fucks particularly hard into Taemin’s mouth and stays still even when Taemin chokes. When Taemin looks up at Minho with wet eyes, Minho smirks down at him because he _knows_ , knows that Taemin likes receiving the pain just as much as Minho enjoys giving it.

“You liked that, didn’t you? You liked me hurting you?” Minho pulls his cock from Taemin’s mouth and manhandles Taemin to his feet, crowds him against the wall and hitches his skirt up so his pretty red panties are exposed. It’s all too obvious that Taemin is - painfully - hard and he whimpers when he feels Minho’s cock bump against his thigh. Minho grips Taemin by his ass and Taemin’s head falls forward when Minho’s bare cock rubs against his clothed one.

“Answer me.” One of Minho’s hands slides up to close around Taemin’s neck and when he begins to increase the pressure on the veins oxygenating his brain, Taemin shivers from both fear and arousal.

“I do, _please_ -” Taemin doesn’t know what he’s begging for, just that his hips won’t stop moving against Minho’s and he’s so _hard_ , wants to come so _bad_ but he knows Minho won’t let him.

“I wonder what Jinki would do to you if he knew what you were doing now,” Minho releases Taemin’s neck, but before he can take a breath, Minho presses his lips to Taemin’s neck, begins to kiss and suck and _bite_ , and Taemin whimpers, grinds his hips into Minho’s and pulls him closer, desperate for just a _little more friction,_ and then he’s _there_ , he’s coming and Minho just bites down _harder_.

“Did I say you could come? On your knees.”

It’s a phrase Taemin knows well and he slides down to his knees, still trembling. Minho doesn’t seem to care, just fucks Taemin’s mouth in varying speeds and rhythms before he slips his cock from Taemin’s mouth, jerks himself off until he comes all over Taemin’s face.

Then Minho tucks himself back into his pants and without another word, he leaves.

* * *

“I don’t know-”

Jinki’s hand tightens in Taemin’s hair and Taemin bites his lip to keep the startled moan in as Jinki forces their gazes to connect.

“Get up.” Jinki’s voice leaves no room for argument and Taemin slips from Jinki’s desk to stand stiff in front of Jinki.

“And on your knees. It should be a familiar position, I saw you on your knees for Minho.” Jinki’s voice is deceptively calm and Taemin falls to his knees, pleading with his eyes.

“Please, I’m sorry, just - let me suck your cock, I’ll make it good-”

“I don’t think you deserve to.”

“Please-” Taemin shuts up as soon as Jinki unbuttons and pulls down his pants, pulls his cock out and strokes slow and even.

“Stay still.”

And Taemin does, even when Jinki comes close, drags the head of his cock across Taemin’s lips and he _still won’t let him suck and_

“Please, I need it, want you so bad-”

“Then show me what you did to make Minho come all over your pretty face.”

Taemin _shivers_ , nods and begins just like he did with Minho, paying close attention to the head and straying lower, lower to Jinki’s balls because he knows Jinki _loves_ the sensation. He uses a hint of teeth because unlike Minho, Jinki enjoys that as well, especially when Taemin bobs his head up and down and looks up at him with wet eyes, practically begging for come down his throat, on his face.

“I heard you liked it when he fucked your mouth,” Jinki murmurs, and Taemin’s eyes widen because there’s no way all of Jinki will fit like that and Jinki seems to read Taemin’s mind because he laughs, cups Taemin’s cheek, before he slips his cock from Taemin’s mouth, “don’t worry, baby. I won’t do it, not yet.”

Taemin wants to thank Jinki but he doesn’t even have time to catch his breath before Jinki is pulling him up again only to bend him over the desk, yanking his skirt and underwear down to his ankles.

“Count them.”

Taemin is about to ask what, but then there’s a stinging pain in his ass and _fuck_ , Jinki’s just spanked him. Rather than complain, Taemin begins to count, hips jerking into the pain and away when it actually comes. Jinki delivers ten harsh hits before abruptly slicking one finger with spit and slipping it inside of Taemin.

“So loose,” Jinki muses, “you took that so easily, do I even need to finger you?”

“No,” Taemin mumbles, touched out already and wanting because he knows it’ll hurt, and the fact that _Jinki_ is treating him this roughly without remorse is such a turn on and

Jinki slides all the way in with one easy thrust, and Taemin’s mouth opens in a silent moan as his head drops forward. His arm muffles all the cries that threaten to spill out and Jinki tugs his head up, almost angered as he growls, “Up, let me hear you.”

So Taemin _lets_ him hear, lets every whimper and moan and gasp and curse fall from his lips as Jinki fucks him _hard_. And just when Taemin is getting used to Jinki’s rough rhythm, there comes another deep voice from behind him.

“Did he suck you off yet?” Minho.

Jinki doesn’t even pause, continues fucking into Taemin like Minho isn’t even there. “Yeah, his lips were made for cock. _My_ cock.”

“Whatever.” Minho doesn’t sound perturbed at all, and Taemin hears the sound of his belt hitting the floor and then Jinki slows and stops, and what must be Minho’s cock bumps the edge of his hole and _guh_ -

“Shouldn’t you prep him first?” Jinki sounds amused, “don’t want him to break.”

Minho huffs, but his cock is replaced with his finger, now two. It’s not the most Taemin has taken but guh, it’s been a while and he’s taking Minho’s fingers dry, but the pain is good, grounds him and Taemin pushes his hips back into Minho’s fingers.

“See? He’ll be fine.” Minho sounds satisfied and Taemin spreads his legs wider, bites his lips as he feels the bulbous head of Minho’s cock slowly slide in. It hurts like hell but Taemin clamps his teeth down on his lip - tastes blood - and bears it, every slow inch until Minho is seated deep inside.

And then they start a steady rhythm, pushing deep in and out and _fuck_ , Taemin feels like he’s going to explode and it feels so _good_ , and Jinki’s words make it even better. “You’re so _fucking tight_ ,” Jinki says even as Minho layers kisses along Taemin’s back and neck, “so tight and hot and fuck, you’re taking us so well, the both of us, you’re going to be full of our come until you’re dripping, we’ll have to plug you up so you remember who you belong to, that you belong to me-”

Minho bites down particularly hard and Taemin lets out a startled cry, and that’s what breaks down the dam of held in noises and now he can’t keep quiet, lets every little noise escape him and he’s sure _everyone_ knows what’s happening with how loud he’s being. Neither Minho nor Jinki make a single move to stop him, just keep fucking into him _harder_ and faster and it’s Minho that comes first, slips out and now Jinki is able to fuck into Taemin even harder, and Taemin whimpers at the feeling of Minho’s come slicking him up even more.

“See,” Jinki mumbles into Taemin’s ear, “so good for me, all mine, gonna fill you up - who do you belong to?”

And obediently Taemin babbles out everything Jinki wants to hear, everything he feels, _I’m yours, all yours, want your come so bad, please please please fill me up I need it so bad, want you to fuck me forever, need you so bad, please Jinki please please please come inside me-_

And Jinki _does_ , comes with a muffled groan and a harsh bite to Taemin’s shoulder before letting his cock slip out of Taemin’s hole. There’s come running down Taemin’s thigh and Taemin doesn’t know whose finger it is but it traces up the come from his thigh to his hole and then Taemin shudders as two fingers easily slip in and gently fuck him before sliding up to his mouth and then Taemin obediently sucks them clean, turns around and lets Minho and Jinki both press a kiss to his lips before Minho slips from Jinki’s office. Jinki gathers Taemin in his arms and presses another gentle kiss to his forehead before pinching Taemin’s ass and shooing him away.

“Go get cleaned up, I’ll have another job for you soon.”

And _there’s_ the Jinki Taemin is used to.


	17. Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki hadn’t even bothered to refuse Key; in all of his years of knowing them, he’d learned that no one refused Key and got away unscathed. So here they are at the top of the queue to get into Lux (the club is new and trendy and so incredibly sleazy and just Key’s type), and now they’re in, and Jinki quickly loses Key in the pulsing crowd (but how could he, with Key’s freshly dyed hair, variegated shades of greens and blues and purples) but he doesn’t really mind, heads straight for the bar and asks for a straight shot of vodka, tosses it back and ignores the admiring, worried look the bartender gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Two: Glory Hole  
> Onew/Minjung

Jinki thinks that he’s never going to follow any of Key’s advice again. They’d said they wanted Jinki to get out more, to let loose, to be able to celebrate his 26th birthday in some place other than his own room. Jinki hadn’t even bothered to refuse Key; in all of his years of knowing them, he’d learned that _no one_ refused Key and got away unscathed. So here they are at the top of the queue to get into Lux (the club is new and trendy and so _incredibly_ _sleazy_ and just Key’s type), and now they’re _in_ , and Jinki quickly loses Key in the pulsing crowd (but how could he, with Key’s freshly dyed hair, variegated shades of greens and blues and purples) but he doesn’t really mind, heads straight for the bar and asks for a straight shot of vodka, tosses it back and ignores the admiring, worried look the bartender gives him. And then it’s to the bathroom, because Jinki doesn't know if what he’s feeling in his stomach is piss or vomit. Surprisingly, there isn’t a long line and Jinki is soon hunched over in the stall, staring into the toilet. When he goes to stand, he notices a hole neatly cut into the stall’s divider. It’s about the size of his fist, at waist height, and just when he’s about to leave, a voice comes from the next stall, three parts exasperated, one part amused.  


“Are you going to put your dick in, or what?”

Jinki nearly has a heart attack when he hears the voice come from the next stall, and he coughs. The voice had sounded exasperated, husky and low and _almost_ feminine but still so deep and-

“Hey.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you going to let me suck you off or what? You’ve heard of glory holes, right?”

Jesus. Jinki has heard of glory holes before. “I didn’t know...um. Do you want me to-”

“Jerk off first?” the voice continues, smooth and amused now, “no. It’s fine. If you want something to call out, my name is Minjung.”

Minjung. “Are you sure?”

“It’s not like you’re paying me, I just like sucking dick. Now hurry up or I’ll have someone else take your place.”

And what the fuck, Jinki thinks, it’s his birthday. He unzips his jeans and lets them fall with his underwear around his ankles, takes his cock in hand and pushes it halfway through the hole. Minjung huffs and her hand closes around his cock, tugs him forward so his hips are flush against the divider, and she whistles, as if impressed. “You’re thick. And big.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be, I like thick cocks.” Minjung’s breath is hot on Jinki’s cock and then her mouth sinks all the way down and Jinki’s head falls forward at the wet heat around his cock. Minjung’s tongue digs into the slit as she pulls back and her hand covers what her mouth doesn’t (calloused, warm fingers that do _wonders_ ) and then _guh_ , she traces the large vein on the underside of his cock, suckles at the head and lets his now hardened cock slip from her mouth. Jinki suddenly wishes he were in there, wishes he could watch Minjung trace the head of his cock around her lips, layer open-mouthed kisses to the skin of Jinki’s spit-slick cock with plush lips. Jinki had never liked sloppy blowjobs before, but the wet sounds of Minjung’s mouth around his cock, the way she seems so _into_ it, the way she lets him fuck into her mouth-

“Fuck, Minjung-”

A questioning hum that makes Jinki’s legs buckle and he rests his palms flat on the divider to keep himself upright. She’s probably kissing the wall with how far down her mouth is and the thought of that, of how eager she is, makes him fuck into her mouth with loose, quick strokes.

“Come here.”

Minjung pulls off his cock with a loud, wet pop and fists him while she speaks, “Why?”

“Because I want to see you swallow my come.”

A startled gasp and Minjung’s hand tightens around Jinki’s cock as she speaks, breathless, “You don’t want it on my face? Everyone would know what we did.”

“I want you to swallow it _all_. Don’t waste a single drop. And that wasn’t optional, Minjung.”

Minjung’s hand is replaced with her mouth and she sucks hard, bobs her head quick and all the sounds are an obscene symphony to Jinki’s ears but god, she likes it just as much as he does and _that_ … “Are you touching yourself, Minjung?” she holds still now as Jinki’s hips pulse in a slowly building rhythm, barely chokes even when he fucks into her mouth hard and fast, “you like sucking dick this much?”

When Jinki lets his cock slip from her mouth, she takes him in her hand, presses her lips to the head and mumbles, “You’re gonna make me come if you don’t shut up.”

And just as quietly, Jinki says, “Come then.”

And he thinks that she _does_ , because of the breathy little moan that passes her lips and the way she weakly attaches her lips to the head of his cock, sucks hard and kitten licks at the slit and he can _imagine_ her looking up at him with wide, touched out eyes and thinned out, swollen lips, flushed cheeks and pleading eyes even as she lets him come on her face, in her mouth. Jinki thinks _that’s_ what makes him come, how willing she is, how fucking _gorgeous_ her mouth is. And she swallows it all without a pause, and then it’s strangely quiet even with Jinki’s panting breaths and thudding pulse.

“Thank you,” Jinki says, quiet, and Minjung laughs a little, surprised.

“No one’s ever thanked me before.”

“Has anyone ever given you their number before?”

A snort now. “Tons, and they go straight to the trash.”

“What if they wanted to take you out to dinner?”

A long, pregnant pause and then Minjung speaks slowly, and Jinki can practically see the smile in her words. “Then I’d ask when and where.”


	18. Fenestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only downside to his new home is the neighbors across the street, and by that, he means how his neighbor always showers at night and leaves the lights on and the windows open when he’s done so Taemin can see everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Four: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
> Jonghyun/Taemin/Gwiboon

Taemin’s new house is nearly perfect. It’s in a nice neighborhood and mortgage isn’t too high, the actual house itself is beautiful and his neighbors are nice. The only downside to his new home is the neighbors across the street, and by that, he means how his neighbor always showers at night and leaves the lights on and the windows open when he’s done so Taemin can see _everything_. Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing: he’s got arm muscles and abs and he always uses some kind of oil after he finishes bathing because his skin practically _glistens_ gold, and he’s pretty packing as well.

It’s a pretty beautiful view.

So Taemin’s nights are pretty routine now: he starts his homework and then stops at 9:30 to shower because the guy bathes at 10, so by the time Taemin is done he’ll just be just getting out of the shower. And then he’ll watch from behind the curtains as this man oils himself up and prances around the room, singing to himself before he tugs a long t-shirt over his head and flops into bed or disappears downstairs. And while the man is naked, Taemin fucks into his fist, breaths quiet and moans stifled behind his other hand.

Tonight though. Tonight is different. It’s all the same until the man comes out from the bath, but after he towels his hair dry and oils himself up, he sits on the edge of the bed, facing the window, and then one hand strays up to thumb across his nipple while the other flies up to fist in his hair and tugs  _hard_. And then the hand at his nipple creeps down, tracing each ridge and dip of his abs to inner thighs and back up to palm his rapidly hardening dick. Taemin wants to shut the curtains - almost does - because something like this is supposed to be private, but then, he’d left the windows wide open. It was practically an invitation, and if he wasn’t going to take it, someone else sure would.

When the man’s hips buck into his own fist, Taemin lets his pants drop, spits into his hand and begins to stroke himself, quickly matching his neighbor’s pace without even meaning to. But then his neighbor stops, and Taemin’s fist slows, but then his knees buckle when the man takes something out of the nightstand drawer and it’s a dildo, long and thick and guh. His neighbor lubes it up before placing it on the bed and _guh_

Taemin watches with bated breath as his neighbor sinks down slow on his toy, bites his lip and plays with his nipple and begins to fuck himself on his toy, even as he still fists his cock. Taemin wishes he were there, wishes he could hear each moan and whimper that’s falling from those plush lips, but he can’t, he’s not there. And just when their paces sync up again, his neighbor looks up and _fuck_ , they’re looking straight at each other. Taemin _knows_ they are, because a slow smirk spreads across his lips as he rolls his hips, slower this time. Like he’s putting on a show. The way he tilts his head is a challenge and Taemin steps back, startled, but when that smirk spreads, Taemin steels himself and opens the curtains, lets him see that he’s masturbating as well. And Taemin _wants_ him, wants to see this man between his legs, wants to keep fucking this man, wants to watch how his hips move as he begs for _more, more, please more-_

Taemin’s knees _do_ buckle this time, when his neighbor turns around, pulls the toy from his ass and shows Taemin his stretched entrance, throws a coy little grin over his shoulder and beckons.

Taemin has never gotten dressed so fast.  


* * *

****

His neighbor is the one that opens the door, almost as soon as Taemin knocks. But as soon as Taemin stumbles inside, he notices someone else sitting on the couch, staring at him. She’s beautifully intimidating without even doing anything; perfect eyeliner and the sleekest bob Taemin’s ever seen, black strappy crop top and tiny skirt even though it’s freezing out. Taemin’s gaze is directed almost immediately to her legs, long and pale and her nails are drumming in her lap as she stares at him, barely faint disdain and curiosity on her face.

“Who are you?”

“Gwiboon, this is the babe from across the street, isn’t he cute? Oh, I’m Jonghyun by the way.” Jonghyun brushes by Taemin to sit on the couch next to Gwiboon, twining their fingers together and pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

“He’s cute,” Gwiboon allows, turns to Taemin, “like what you saw?”

Taemin looks between Jonghyun and Gwiboon, confused. He kind of feels like this is an interview or an interrogation, and Gwiboon’s flat expression doesn’t help. “I’m _very_ confused.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun points to Gwiboon, “we’re not dating if that’s what you’re thinking. Tried that but didn’t work out, because-”

“We’re friends with benefits. We live together because we’ve known each other for years and this is much more convenient,” Gwiboon interrupts, shooting Jonghyun a daggered look, “but more importantly, what’s your name?”

“Taemin. From…” Taemin feels stupid when he points back to his house just because of the look Gwiboon gives him, but Jonghyun laughs softly and Taemin feels a bit better.

“Gwiboonie, if you could excuse us, I want some dick.”

Taemin nearly chokes at how crudely Jonghyun had said that, but Gwiboon barely blinks. “I want to try him out,” she says, “since you had him already.”

“I did not have him!”

“You did more than I did,” Gwiboon points out, calm, “so let me. You can have him next.”

“Fine,” Jonghyun pouts, and as soon as he agrees, Gwiboon slips off the couch and heads over to Taemin. She sits beside him and easily gets a hand down his loose sweatpants, pulls his cock and _guh_ , her hand is soft and warm and smooth and it works wonders on his cock. She smells like strawberries and she looks up at him, gaze smouldering, and before Taemin can think, he’s got one hand tangled in her hair, bringing her close for a kiss. Her lips are plush and as soft as her hand, and she lets him lift her into his lap. When she pulls away, it’s only to guide his hand to her thigh and Taemin ignores the invitation to hold her close, fingers gentle on the exposed skin of her sides and back. When he goes to pull the crop top from her skin, she hums and shakes her head, and Taemin immediately retracts his hands, worried.

Gwiboon just laughs and shakes her head, a fond little grin on her lips. “Don’t be worried, I’m just going out soon.”

“I forgot about that,” Jonghyun says and Taemin jumps. He’d forgotten the other male was there, but he listens as Jonghyun continues, “make sure you call me when you get to Woohyun’s, and when you all get to where you’re going, and when you’re on your way home.”

“I know, Jong,” Gwiboon sounds amused even as she keeps her steady pace on Taemin’s cock, “we’ve been through this before.”

“I won’t ever not be worried about you,” Jonghyun says mildly, and when Taemin looks over at him, he’s jerking himself off as well, winks when their gazes meet, “and Gwiboon, can you move over? I want to see him come.”

Guh. Gwiboon huffs and doesn’t move, just twists around to glare at Jonghyun. “Can’t you just come over here?”

So Jonghyun does, sits next to Taemin and nuzzles his cheek with his nose, guiding Taemin into a kiss that makes Taemin dizzy. Gwiboon’s lips are on his neck and she’s whispering nonsensical little words in a husky voice that only makes Taemin more aroused. Jonghyun’s more calloused hand replaces Gwiboon’s and Gwiboon barely pauses, moving down to fondle his balls as she pulls Jonghyun from Taemin’s mouth to kiss him instead. Both of their free hands are at his nipples and in his mouth and tangling in his hair and the amount of kisses pressed to his lips are endless and _guh_ , Taemin is close already just because of all the _sensation_.

Jonghyun seems to realize this because he breaks away from Gwiboon to pinch Taemin’s nipple. “Don’t come yet, I want you inside me. I’m so _empty_ ,” he murmurs into Taemin’s ear, “my toy wasn’t enough, want your cock.”

“Needy,” Gwiboon huffs, and Taemin nearly whimpers when she clambers from his lap, “it’s 9, I have to go. You two have fun.”

Jonghyun lets out a low, “We will” in response to Gwiboon, and then without preamble, he yanks his pants down all the way and sits himself in Taemin’s lap, finds Taemin’s cock and _guh_

Taemin doesn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.


	19. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (She doesn’t realize until later that technically, this was her first kiss.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Six: Shotgunning  
> Eunsook/Gwiboon

Eunsook has known Gwiboon all her life, has been her doll for longer than she can remember. She’s endured countless hair dyeings and straightenings and curlings and _so much makeup_ and too many trips to the mall that had steadily ruined her wallet - but she doesn’t really mind. She’d do just about anything for Gwiboon, would let Gwiboon do just about anything to her.

And Gwiboon knows it. Doesn’t take too much advantage of it, but she definitely does know it. (Why else would she drag Eunsook to that concert by the two very androgynous twins or maybe partners, make her stand in line for meaningless sex and then _disappear_ just before one of them came down and chose her, not Gwiboon, but her.)

Sometimes, Eunsook hates Gwiboon - but she definitely does not hate Gwiboon for that. Tae and Junghee were total babes, even if they act like actual demons, and Eunsook loves them both.

Gwiboon is everything Eunsook isn’t: outgoing, social, witty, charming. And Eunsook is fine with that, fine with being behind Gwiboon, because she’s the only one that knows how truly self-conscious she is.

It’s after Junghee and Tae’s latest gig that it happens, that she finds Gwiboon on a couch with a cigarette dangling from her fingers and her lips pressed against some guy’s. Another has his hand high up on her thigh and Gwiboon doesn’t seem to mind, but then Eunsook sees the bottle in her other hand and frowns, drags her away and ignores the grumbling of the two guys whose laps she was on. Gwiboon doesn’t even protest, red lips curved into an off-kilter grin that doesn’t reach her eyes when Eunsook pulls her to an empty room, Tae’s.

“Gwiboonie, are you okay?”

“Are we ever, really?” Gwiboon puts the half-empty bottle on the nightstand and takes another drag of her cigarette, and Eunsook wrinkles her nose.

“Can’t you do that somewhere else? It smells.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

Eunsook shakes her head, rolling her eyes. “Would I ever?”

“You never know.” Gwiboon studies her, suddenly serious, then swoons dramatically and flops down on Tae’s bed. She places her cigarette between her lips and Eunsook rushes over because it looks like it’ll fall at any second, and because Gwiboon’s shirt is about to slip off her thin shoulders.

“Have you heard of shotgunning?” Gwiboon murmurs it when Eunsook gets close, and Eunsook shakes her head. Gwiboon grins, and Eunsook doesn’t _like_ that grin, the mischievous, playful grin.

“Whatever you’re thinking of, no.”

Gwiboon hums and gives Eunsook her cigarette, reaches over and grabs the bottle. “It’s no big deal, Eunsookie. Lighten up a bit, will you? Here, open up.” And without preamble, Gwiboon takes a heavy swig of her drink and presses her lips to Eunsook’s slack ones. It’s an odd sensation, the drink flowing into Eunsook’s mouth, and it’s bitter and she doesn’t like it, swallows because she knows Gwiboon won’t leave her be if she doesn’t.

(She doesn’t realize until later that technically, this was her first kiss.)

Gwiboon pulls away then, lipstick smudged and there’s a hazy, playful look on her face when she picks up the cigarette again. “That’s shotgunning.”

“It’s disgusting.”

Gwiboon throws back her head and laughs, and Eunsook is drawn to the glitter on her neck, the sharp protrusion of her collarbones, the dip of her shirt. “You’re just a lightweight.”

Eunsook isn’t, but Gwiboon doesn’t need to know that.

“Here,” Gwiboon is saying, “inhale, okay?”

Eunsook doesn’t get what she means until Gwiboon takes a long drag of her cigarette, leans in and places a soft hand to her cheek, exhales smoke that Eunsook inhales, holds in, exhales. It filters out into the room and Eunsook coughs, dizzy from smoke and Gwiboon’s closeness.

“That’s also shotgunning.”

“I like that better, I think.” Eunsook’s looking at Gwiboon’s ruby lips and as she watches, they curve into a wicked grin and then Gwiboon’s in her lap, exhaling smoke that Eunsook greedily inhales, exhales back out. With this drag, Gwiboon exhales it from her nostrils, and the next, she blows a smoke ring into the air and when she tilts her head down at Eunsook, her hands involuntarily tighten around Gwiboon’s thin waist.

“I want another.”

“Another drag?” and when Eunsook nods, Gwiboon hums, complies. And just when Gwiboon is leaning in to pass her breath to Eunsook’s lips, the door bangs in and it’s Tae with their twin - Jongin? They’ve got a girl between the two of them and when Tae sees the two of them, they laugh.

“Just don’t get my sheets dirty.”

Gwiboon giggles then and as Tae begins to close the door again, she speaks. “No promises.”


End file.
